Mostra Di Freaks
by Chemical 30
Summary: Brook never thought she was anything special. That is until she saw the local freak show. For her things will never be the same. For the better or worse...well that's up to you to decide. Mikey Way, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, & Ray Toro...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Since the day I was born my mother had always told me that I was going to be something special. She'd always said I was going to achieve things beyond my wildest dreams. Well I guess she didn't actually say those things, her tarot cards did. She'd always been into that kind of stuff, palm reading, tarot cards, tea leaves you name it. She actually ran a fortune telling business from our home. To most of the town she was known as Madame Clarissa; but to me she was known as Mom.

Most people thought of my mother's business as a joke, but I knew it was real. One time she predicted that a local woman would die, and then the next day, she was dead. Never doubted her again after that.

"Brook! Darling time to get up!" I heard my mother yell from the bottom of the stairs. Every single day she woke me up at six o' clock sharp; and she always had me go to bed at ten. Needless to say I didn't go to many parties on the weekends. The one time I snuck out to go to one, she caught me and I was put on restriction for two months.

My mother was very protective of my _talent_. All my life I have had very flexible body, I could do things with my body that most people couldn't even think of in their wildest dreams. Mother always told me if I showed off my talent some circus or freak show would take me away. But honesty I was tired of lying to me friends, tired of the same damn schedule my mom kept me on to _protect_ me.

I sighed and pulled the blankets off my body, an instant wave of cold air hit my body and I felt goose bumps on my arms and legs. I got out of bed and mindlessly walked over to my closet. I picked out a pair of black shorts and a bright blue top for the day. Spring had just arrived and I loved it, I wasn't always having to bundle up in my jacket and try not to get hypothermia.

I walked into to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt very relaxing as it traveled down my sleepy body. I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out and I had to get out. I quickly got dresses, and put my make-up on. I was lucky enough that my hair was naturally straight so I didn't have to run an iron through it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about how plain I looked, I stood at about five foot four and was pretty slim. I have brown hair and green eyes. Nothing about me stood out, that was one of many reasons I would like to show my friends what I could do. I wouldn't just be the average Jane. I'd have an abnormal thing about me; people would know me for what I could do instead of what I cannot do.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag from the end of my bed. I ran downstairs and saw my mom sitting on our couch drinking a cup of steaming tea. She wore a long orange dress, and her brown hair was up in a tight pony tail.

"Mom I'm off to school, and I'm going to study at Melody's house today." I reported grabbing an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Just be….." I cut my mother off midsentence.

"Just be home by ten…I know." I grumbled and left the house.

I lived about a half mile from my school and I always walked there with Melody. She was my best friend since the first grade and now we were in eleventh. She was pretty tall, about five- foot- eight, had an athletic build, she also had black curly hair and blue eyes. She had always been involved in sports, every year she tried to get me to join softball but mom refused to sign any papers about any sport.

I saw Melody leaving her house, "Hey Mel," I smiled.

"Hey Brook, how was your weekend?" She asked walking up beside me.

"Same thing as usual, Mom doesn't want to leave the house, so I was stuck with her all weekend." I mumbled.

"Good thing I have something planned tonight." Melody winked at me, I furrowed my brow.

"You said we were studying." I stated.

"Well I figured your mom was being a stick in the mud, as usual, over the weekend and I thought of something fun to do tonight." Melody beamed at me.

"But I have to…."

"Be home at ten…I know. Don't worry…we're going to have a blast." Melody giggled.

"Are you going to at least tell me where we're going?" I asked I had to admit I was happy that Melody was taking me somewhere; it felt like it had been ages since I had been to town.

"You know the freak show downtown?" Melody asked excitement leaking from every pore in her body.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well that where we're going. I've heard it's really cool…..and you can't say no because I brought the tickets last night." Melody grinned.

Oh shit. If my mother ever found out I went to a freak show she'd never let me go out of the house again. But of course I wanted to go, and that fact that my mom would be furious if she found out only encouraged me to go more.

"Can't wait," I smiled.

Of course then I didn't know once I stepped foot into that show my life would never be the same. That I would never again see my old friends, my old home. Everything would change. For better or worse? Well I guess that's up for to deicde.


	2. Mostra Di Freaks

Chapter 2

School was boring as usual. Of course I just wanted it to be over so I could go to Melody's house and get ready for the freak show. My last period, which was Physics, seemed to last a lifetime. I was tapping my foot and pen in the same rhythm and gain several glares from both the teacher and several students. Finally the bell rung and I jumped out of my seat and nearly ran out of the school to where Melody was waiting for me outside of the gates.

She looked just as excited as I felt, she was bouncing up and down on her heals. We turned away from the school and started off towards her house. She babbled on about some boy in her math class and I nodded when it seemed fit, but I wasn't really listening. I couldn't shake my growing anxiety towards the show tonight. Something just seemed so right, but yet so wrong about going. I just couldn't put my finger on why exactly I was feeling this, but I just decided to ignore the fact that I'd be going against my mother's most enforced rule. Never under any circumstances will you ever attend a circus or freak show.

Suddenly Melody's house came into view and we walked up the stone steps. She unlocked the door; her parents were always gone being the high-end lawyers they were. I stepped into the house and took in the sweet smell. Melody's house strangely always smelt of lavender and vanilla. I set my backpack down by the front door and we walked into the kitchen.

The dishwasher was still going, which meant her parents had just left, and she mindlessly grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed one to me. I took a small sip and sat down on one of the stools at the bar.

"So what time does the show start?" I asked.

"The tickets said six o'clock." Melody informed with a grin, "We're going to have so much fun. I heard there's a fire breather. That's so fucking insane!"

"I can't wait...I haven't done something entertaining in ages. My mom has kept me cooped up at the house for, like, three weeks." I laughed.

"Why is your mom so protective of you? I mean you're seventeen for Christ's sake? Doesn't she know you want to go to college?" Melody said sitting in the stool next to me, taking a drink of her soda.

_She protective of me because she's afraid she'll lose me_, but I didn't say that instead I said, "I honestly don't know, she just doesn't like for me to leave the house."

"I say she has abandonment issues," Melody nodded her head at her suggestion.

"Don't all parents really," I shrugged.

"Not mine…obviously. They haven't been home for my birthday for four years. They don't care where I go…just as long as I move out and they don't have to support me anymore." Melody spat.

I knew she had always had family problems. Her parents didn't care about her and they made sure she knew that. She said once she moved out of college she'd never talk to them again, and I believed her.

I looked at the clock, 3: 30 PM. "Why don't we get ready and go to dinner before the show?" I suggested.

Melody sighed, "Yeah, sounds great."

We went up to her room, turned on her radio and started rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a pair of frayed, black skinny jeans and a bright red top. Melody handed me her clothes and I took them. I took off my shorts and slipped on the jeans. Melody in the mean time was pulling out a pair of her white skinny jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed Mel's shirt.

"Damn Brook…I can see your ribs. You're getting really skinny." Melody's voice chimed.

"My mom put me on another diet. She kept saying I was getting chubby." I stated as it was just any normal fact.

"Honey…..that isn't healthy. You need t eat something." Melody sounded sincerely worried.

"I do eat stuff…..just not a lot of it." I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

Melody sighed, "Once we turn eighteen…..we're moving into an apartment together. Just to get away from both of our crazy families."

"I'm down for that," I nodded with a small smile.

Melody just flashed me a bright smile before taking me into the bathroom to do our make-up. After applying the finishing touches, Melody grabbed her wallet and we walked out of her home.

We talked all the way to the restaurant, we started talking about where we'd rent a apartment, and how'd we actually be able to pay for that said apartment. We decided upon getting jobs at the mall, we'd work on weekends and after school. I was actually really excited for moving in with her. Now I just had to get my mom to agree.

We stepped into the, family owned, restaurant and we were quickly ushered to a small booth in the back corner. We ordered our food and while we were waiting we started talking about the show. About what type of freaks there would be, how long the show would be, if any of the freaks would be cute. Y'know typical female conversations.

Our food was brought out and we dug in. I only ate about a quarter of what was on my plate; my stomach could not handle that much food in it. Melody finished up eating and we paid the check. By the time we left the restaurant it was 5:15. The freak show was about fifteen minutes away; we'd get there right in time so we'd be able to get good seats.

We finally made it to the show and stopped at its entrance. It was an old theater, cobwebs hung in the corners and dust piled on the old ticket booth. Rusted tin letters read: Mostra di Freaks.

"I think we're in the right place." Melody mumbled looking down at the tickets that she was holding.

"Well we won't know unless we try," I smiled and we walked up to the front door.

I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled, the door opened with a crackling noise. Melody looked at me nervously and we both stepped into the dark theater. You couldn't tell this was an old building from the inside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lit up the room by candlelight. The walls were a warm redish color and the floor was a white marble. My mouth hung slightly open and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I let out a small yelp and turned around quickly.

A man with medium length black hair, hazel eyes and unnaturally pale skin stood before us. He was smirking and he held out his hand. "Tickets please," This man had an unearthly beauty to him and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

Melody handed him our tickets silently and he took them from her. He looked at them intently and then handed them back to her. "Enjoy the show," He bowed and pointed his hand in the way of the theater's stage.

Mel and I walked in the direction of the stage and took a seat two rows back. The theater wasn't full but it did have a decent amount of people in it. The seats were purple velvet and you could lean back if you wanted too. The stage was huge and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, the room was very dimly lit though. I could barely see Melody and she was sitting right next to me.

Suddenly the lights went out completely and a spotlight flashed on the center of the stage. The man we saw earlier step out. He wore a nice suit, his hand were covered by white gloves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to Mostra Di Freaks! I am very happy to say, that in this show you will see things you have never seen before. Your eyes will be open to a window of new possibilities. You will no longer think things impossible. You will leave this theater amazed. I promise you that." His voice was like silk and honey. It seemed perfect….almost too perfect.

The curtains opened and a small boy jumped out and fire leapt out towards me. I push my back against the soft velvet of my chair. I felt the heat of the fire against my face; I looked up to the stage again and saw the boy tilting his head back. Fire erupted from his mouth and shot straight up, I heard several gasped from the crowd. I couldn't get a good look at the boy in front of me; he had black and red hair and was fairly small. He grabbed something from the ground and set it ablaze. I realized that it was a torch; he started to twirl it around his body. He threw it up in the air and I watched as he opened his mouth and caught it with teeth. I saw a smile form on his lips as he bowed. Applause broke out from the crowd.

The boy stepped behind a curtain, and a girl stepped out to take his place. Her hair was blonde and around her shoulders was a cobra. I heard Melody whimper besides me. She was terrified of snakes. The woman set the black snake on the ground, I saw her lift her hands slowly in the air, and the snakes head started to move up. Her hand swayed, as did the snake. Anything her hands did the snake would copy. I watched in amazement as she controlled the snake.

A few other acts came on after the snake girl. Another women and the fire boy did a bed of nails show. All the while I was watching hoping that the nails wouldn't pierce them.

The last act was about to come on, and I was nearly bouncing in my seat. They always saved the best for last.


	3. We Have A Guest

Chapter 3

The spotlight started flashing, changing from red to green to blue in a matter of seconds. I looked over to Melody and she was staring, her mouth open slightly. Two guys stepped out from opposite sides of the stage and walked towards one another. A box, probably about three feet by three feet, rose in the center of the stage.

One of the men, the larger one with curly hair, motioned for the smaller man to step into the box. I watched in amazement as the smaller one with blood hair bended his body so that it fitted into the small box. The bigger man shut the top of the box, completely enclosing the boy on the inside and grabbed a sword from the ground. I heard several gasp erupt from the crowd as he shoved the blade into the box, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The curly haired man inserted three more blades. The flashing lights hurting my eyes as he spun the box in a complete 360 as if to tell us that there was no way the other boy could've escaped.

The man with the curly hair, the magician, opened the side of the box facing us. I quickly sucked in a breath as I saw the blond haired boy's body bending in inhuman ways around the four swords piercing the box. I watched in pure astonishment as the boy kicked his legs in the air and flipped out of the box, avoiding all the sharp blades.

Oh my God! There was someone like me out there. My mom always told me I was the only one…..I've never felt this happy in my life. I actually felt tears in my eyes as the boy preformed more unnatural back bends and body movements. The curly haired boy stood behind the contortionist and he clapped his hands loudly. The theater echoed the sound and suddenly they were both gone. They literally vanished from thin air.

The flashing lights stopped and turned to the normal white light in the center of the stage. The host came out again and flashed us his perfect smile. The smile caused goose bumps to run up my arm.

"Well I hope you are no longer limited by the impossible. Anything is possible…as you just witnessed from this show. Please come again soon. No show has the same line up. Every show is unique. But for now this is farewell. From the crew of Mostra Di Freaks we wish you all a pleasant night and hope to see you again soon." And with that the chandelier lit back up and the host was suddenly gone. Man they were good at that.

"Holy shit…..that was amazing." Melody breathed.

"Yeah, some of those things they did seemed unreal." I stated and stood up. I looked around and saw every single person in the audience shared the same expression Mel and I had on: pure bewilderment.

I couldn't get my mind off the boy that could bend like I could. If only I could meet him, maybe we share some of the same experiences. Maybe he thinks he's the only one like I did. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned around.

"Are we going to get going? I mean if you want to be home by ten we better get a move on." Melody giggled.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts that were flooding my mind and continued to move out of the row of seats. I noticed we were the last ones in the theater and I quicken my pace. Soon were in the corridor and I couldn't shake the anxiety of leaving the old theater. I had to meet this boy, I just had too.

"Mel…I need to use the bathroom…just go on without me. I'll catch up with you." I said quickly. Melody looked at me, confusing written clearly on her face.

"Brook…I can wait for…"

"No, no; its fine really, see you tomorrow okay." I nodded and headed off in the direction of the girls restroom. I didn't even turn around to look at my confused friend. I heard her mumble something intelligible and then she turned on her heel. I didn't know then that, that was going to be one of the last times I ever saw my best friend again.

I waited in the restroom for a couple of minutes and then, deciding it was safe, exited the room and went back to the corridor. I heard voices coming from the back of the building. I bit my lip and tip-toed to the door that most likely led me to my destination. The voices were becoming louder; I shakily put my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath and turned it slowly; I quietly opened and closed the door.

I could clearly hear the voices now, "Great show tonight!"

"Frank you nearly caught someone of fire,"

"Ray you almost chopped my hand off, be careful where you shove those sword will ya'."

I held my breath and crouch down behind a piece of spare wood. It hid my body completely and I was able to listen the rest of the conversation. I didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind me, and I didn't feel the gaze of someone's eyes on me.

But I did hear the sound of the host's voice chime, "Guys I think we have a guest."


	4. A Silky Voice

Chapter 4

My eyes widened as I heard the host's silky voice behind me. The group of freaks hushed and was, most likely, staring in my direction. I took a deep breath and stood up, the host smiled a perfect smile and said.

"Welcome my dear, I remember you…..you are quite hard to forget. But you walked in with another girl, is she hiding as well?" The host asked his voice didn't sound angry just curious.

"No, I-I came alone. I just wanted to see something." I answered in a shaky tone.

"And what was it that you were looking for?" He asked, he was just too perfect….everything about him, his voice, his look, his attitude. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up.

I blushed, thinking about telling them what I was honestly doing in their staff room. "Um well…I wanted to see one of you guys in person." I mumbled, at first I didn't think the host heard me but after a few moments he smiled.

"Well since you're here already who would I be to say no to that?" He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, giving me goose bumps and brought me to the rest of the group.

I looked at the five people that stood in front of me. I recognized the magician right away, his curly hair setting him apart from the rest of the crowd.

"And who exactly did you want to meet?" The host whispered in my ear, his hand rested on my shoulders.

"Um….the-the…..the contortionist," I muttered and the blonde haired boy eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Ah…my younger brother Mikey. Very talented, I do agree with you." The host departed from me and walked over to the tall, lanky kid that was probably a few years older than me.

Mikey put out his hand and I shook it gently, there were so many questions I wanted to ask this boy but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of these people.

"I'm Mikey," He smiled at me.

"Brook, when I saw you I just couldn't believe it." I said without even thinking about it first.

Mikey chuckled lightly, "A lot of people can't."

"No….I thought I was the only one. My mother always told me that there was no one me in the world. No one with my talent." I suddenly couldn't stop talking to him….I felt so comfortable.

Mikey looked at me with a confused expression, "Your talent?"

"Yeah….I can do what you do. Have been able to since I was a baby." I explained.

Mikey looked to his brother who was staring at me with a bewildered look drawn on his face. The host stepped up to me and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Will you show us?" The host asked.

"I don't know…I mean my mother would be furious." I bit my lip but then decided I already broke so many rules tonight why not one more?

I took a deep breath before beginning to bend backwards and I kicked off the ground, my feet were in the air as I started to before a split. I felt my toes touch the ground and pushed off of my hands and flipped over so I facing everybody, still in a formation of a vertical split.

They stared at me, the host's lips pulled into a thin smile. I looked to Mikey and his mouth was open slightly.

"Damn Mikes…looks like you have some competition." The fire breather laughed.

I stood up quickly and pushed some hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. The host smiled at me and stuck his hand out in front of me. I hesitantly took it and he said.

"I'm Gerard, I run the show." I smiled and let go of his hand.

"I've never seen anyone do that before…not even Mikey. Oh and I'm Ray by the way." The curly haired man grinned and shook his offered hand.

"Yeah…that was cool! I'm Frank," The fire breather wrapped me in his arms; I let out a startled yelp, "Sorry I don't shake hands…..to formal."

I giggled and looked to the two girls standing next to each other, they both beamed at me, "I Annika, but you can call me Annie if you want." The girl with the snake introduced herself. She had an exotic beauty about her; she had high cheekbones and big brown eyes. Her hair fell in bark waves past her shoulders.

"And I'm Skye," The other girl smiled and I recognized her from the bed of nails act she did with Frank. Her hair was short and cropped, and she also had high set cheek structure and her eyes were the color of the mid-day sky.

"Brook….you have an amazing talent and I would be honored if you joined our show." Gerard offered. I gasped and looked at Mikey who stared between me and his brother with a shocked look on his face.

Half of me knew I should say no right away, just leave now and never return; just go back to my mother and my old life. The other half of me wanted to jump at the offer and take it before it was taken away from me. I knew I didn't like the life I was living now and if I did the show I would be acknowledge for what I can do. I would truly be special as my mother always said I was.

I bit my lip, "I couldn't take that from Mikey. That's his thing." I heard myself say.

"Oh but you'd only make him better, you two, after all, would probably do an act together." Gerard clapped his hands together…his face displaying excitement, pure excitement.

"What about my mother….she'll never approve of this." I mumbled half to myself, half to the group of people standing around.

"That can easily be taken care of, go home, get in a fight. You'd then run away. You'd run to us." Gerard explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What if she comes looking for me?" I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing with this plan.

"We'll take care of that when she does." Gerard winked at me and I blushed.

Mikey stared at his brother I saw a mix of anger and worry on his face.

"Alright…let's say I run away from home…what happens then?" I asked hurriedly.

"I'll give you the address of the home we stay at and you'll live with us. You'll perform with us every Monday, Friday and Saturday when you are ready to do so." Gerard clarified.

I ran a hand through my hair; I couldn't believe what I was about to say, "I'll do it. I want to belong somewhere…..I don't want to hide anymore."

Gerard grinned his beautiful grin and said, "Great…welcome to the family."

"I like this girl already!" Frank shouted and hugged me again.

**Haha well don't know if that went to fast…tell me what ya' think**


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5

I walked home; I didn't know why I even agreed to Gerard's plan. He persuaded me so easily, it was almost pathetic. Here I was, the freak's home address in my pocket, walking home way past my curfew. I figured that's how I'd get in a fight with my mom. It wouldn't be hard; she was already going to be angry at me anyway so why not just fuel the fire? I took a deep breath and walked up our front steps and I saw the light was on, she was waiting for me.

I walked into my home and my mother was instantly yelling at me, "Where the hell were you? You know what time it is?"

"Nope," I stated sounding bored.

"It's 12:30 young lady! You know you're supposed to be home hours ago!" She screamed as me, her nostrils flaring.

"What if I am tired of your stupid rules? I'm not your little girl anymore!" I shouted back. Mother took a step back, I never back talked her….ever.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" She growled.

"Well I don't need your protection anymore!" I roared back.

"You selfish brat! I gave up my life for you. To make you happy….."

"You never worry about making me happy, never have, and never will!" I shrieked.

It happened so fast and before I knew it I was on the floor clutching my stinging cheek. I stared at my mom in complete shock. She had never hit me before. I stood up quickly and ran into my room. I grabbed my blue zebra print duffle bag and started shoving my belongings in it. I heard pounding at my door.

"Brook I didn't mean it! I was angry, I'm sorry!" My mother pleaded. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of my favorite books off my desk. The last thing I put in my bag was my laptop.

"Please honey, open the door!" Mother continued to hit my door. I just rolled my eyes and zipped up my bag. I slung it on my shoulder and opened my window. I was only one story up and there were bushes to break my fall.

I dropped my bag, it landed with a soft thud on the grass below me.

"Brook….darling I'm begging you…please forgive me." It sounded like she was crying. I almost gave up on everything, but shook my head and pushed that thought away.

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the window. I landed hard on the bushes but I didn't break anything. I dusted myself off and grabbed my bag.

"Good bye mother," I spat and I started to run away from that house. Once I made it to town I grabbed a taxi.

"Where can I take you pretty lady?" The old man asked. He had rectangular glasses and gray beard.

"6754 Willow Drive," I answered, my breathing was labored.

I smiled slightly. I did it. I am started my new life.


	6. The Mansion

Chapter 6

The cab pulled up to the address Gerard had given me. My mouth hung open and I quickly looked at the piece of paper Gerard had given me. Maybe I had the wrong address, maybe this was a really sick joke.

"Is this is miss?" The cab driver asked, his thick Indian ancient made it hard to understand him.

"I….I think so." I muttered.

"I can wait here, while you go a find that out." He offered.

"Oh no…..this is it. Thanks though." I smiled and gave him the cab fare plus a five dollar tip.

"Thanks miss," I nodded. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and he drove away. I took a deep breath and looked up at the house once again.

The house that I stood in front of was a mansion. The lot had to be at least ten acres and the house must've been half of that. The outside was made of white stone, but above the door way was an arch made of intricate designs of stone and white marble. The door was probably ten feet tall and made of dark wood. My first thought was: How can a bunch of freak show performers afford such a beautiful house?

I shook my head and walked up to the front door. I notice a knocking handle on the door; I shakily wrapped my fingers around it and slammed it down three times. Within seconds the door opened and I was met by Gerard.

"Ah you didn't chicken out I see, come in, come in. It's quite cold out there." Gerard beamed and stepped aside letting me walk inside. I was, once again, in shock.

The floors were made of smooth white marble, and a grand spiral staircase made of black and white wood led you upstairs. From here I could see some of the living room it too had creamy off-white walls and marble flooring. In the center of the foyer was a crystal chandelier, the lighting from this chandelier gave the room a mystical glow.

"I see you are enjoying the house," Gerard laughed.

"Well I can show you to your new room so you can set down your stuff. Then we'll be honored to have you join us for dinner." Gerard smiled. There was something about this man that seemed off to me, I don't know if it was the way he spoke, or the way he looked. But something didn't seem right; I decided to stay on my toes around him.

"That would be great, thank you." I smiled politely; he nodded and led me up the stairs. There were two long hallways and he turned down the left one.

"Skye is the room right across from you and Annie is too your right. If you need anything feel free to ask them. Ah and this is your room." Gerard opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first.

I should've just assumed that it was going to be a beautiful but I was left in amazement once again. In the center of the room was a huge bed that looked full and plump. The bed frame was made of dark cherry wood and the bedding consisted of black, white, and red pillows and blankets. On one side the wall was red and the other three were white. Windows covered one wall and I had an amazing view of a forest on the lot. A large black dresser stood by the walk in closet and a flat screen TV hung from the wall across from the bed.

"Gerard this is amazing." I breathed.

"This is my favorite room; I was quite surprised when none of the girls chose this one." Gerard stated.

"Thank you so much, this is astounding." I breathed.

"No thank you Brook, you will add such a great addition to our show." Gerard grinned, "I'll give you some time to put your things away. Dinner will be served in thirty minutes if you want to join us." Gerard left the room, the door clicking softly behind him.

I dropped my bag, it landed on the ground with a thud and I walked over to the bed. I ran my hand across it soft comforter and I sat down on it. None of this could be real; this had to be a dream. There was no that I had actually ran away from home and now was staying in a home full of freaks. That was actually sitting on the most comfortable bed I could ever imagine, and that I actually belonged somewhere.

I didn't stand out, or have to hide my talent so I could stand out. Or always worry about getting home late. Or my mother's constant new diets she wanted to put me on. Everything was just the way I dreamed it would be.

Thirty minutes passed and I found my way to the dining room. It was just was beautiful as the rest of the house. The golden wood table and chairs, the elegant chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The silver plates and utensils. Gerard sat at the front of the table and next to him were Skye and Annie. Next were Ray and Frank, Mikey sat next to Ray so I took a seat next to Frank.

"I'm glad you were able to make it down for dinner." Gerard smirked.

Mikey looked across the table and smiled at me. He was nothing like his brother; he seemed shyer and less confident. He seemed more down-to-Earth. I smiled back.

The food was served, Gerard had told me they had a cook and a staff to serve them. None of this made sense on how they could afford any of this. But I bit my tongue and didn't say anything. The food was really good and I ate it all, Skye got up and said that she was heading to bed. Annie wasn't far behind her.

I talked with the guys for a little bit before Ray and Frank finally gave in and went to bed.

"So you've always been able to bend like you can?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah, born with it." I stated.

"So was Mikey, got teased for it he did." Gerard announced.

I saw Mikey shoot Gerard a glare. "I did not, kids just didn't understand." Mikey grumbled.

"That's not how I remember it; you came home crying many days." Gerard chuckled.

Mikey blushed and said, "I did not,"

"Little Mikey has always been a little emotional." Gerard looked at me. This is when I realized Gerard was trying to humiliate Mikey.

"Gerard shut up, please just stop talking." Mikey growled.

"Mikey I think it's time you went to bed." Gerard's voice was cold, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Mikey spat.

"Remember last time you disobeyed me." Gerard snarled, "And I'll do it again, even in front of Brook."

Mikey grimaced and slowly got up and walked out of the dining room.

"I am sorry you had to see that Brook," Gerard apologized.

"Oh….no problem. I think I am beat though, so I'm heading off to bed." I stated and stood up.

"Yes, yes, goodnight and see you in the morning." Gerard smiled.

I hurried out of the room and to my bedroom. I guessed the Way brothers did not get along very well and I wasn't about to get it the way of their quarrel. I sat down of my bed and sighed. I jumped when I heard the sound of shouting, and then a loud thump.

I ran out of my room and saw Annie standing in front of my door. "Don't worry; they get in fights a lot. Just go back to bed and everything will be cooled off in the morning."

I looked down the long hallway and saw Gerard storming out of a room, anger drawn on his face.

Annie shut my door and I went back to my bed. I changed into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. I got under my covers and slowly let myself drift off into sleep.


	7. Training Day

Chapter 7

I was awoken by multiple taps on my door. I rubbed my eyes as they got adjusted to the bright sunlight that was coming through my windows.

"Come in," I wearily said. The door slowly opened and Gerard walked in with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Brook. I just wanted to apologize on my brother's behalf from last night. He should not have acted the way he did." Gerard stated as he sat down the plate on the nightstand next to me.

I wanted to say it was as much your fault as his, if not more, but I decided against it and said, "Its okay, I don't mind, brothers fight."

"That is true, but he shouldn't have been rude nonetheless." Gerard grumbled I bit my lip, why does Gerard despise his own brother so much?

"Don't worry about it, really Gerard; I'm not upset at all." I grinned trying to get him to simmer down.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your breakfast then; I would like you down in the foyer by eleven to start your training." Gerard flashed me a perfect smile, making goosebumps appear on my arms.

"Training?" I didn't know what exactly I had to train for.

"Oh yes, you will go through classes of good showmanship, Mikey will be your instructor. You two will also be training for your act together." Gerard informed me, he didn't seem too happy about the fact that I was about to spend the whole day with his brother.

"Oh, okay, I'll be sure to be down there by eleven." I nodded.

"Great, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Gerard grinned once more, making my insides melt, and exited my room.

I looked at the stack of fresh, steaming pancakes that were next to me, I grabbed the plate and started to eat. I only ate about a forth that was on my plate, my stomach tightened as the food started to fill it. Ever since the eighth grade my mother had been putting me on diet after diet and now I basically couldn't eat anything.

I gulped down my orange juice and set my plate back on the nightstand. I looked to the small clock hanging a few feet to the right of the TV. 10:26 AM, I sighed and pulled the warm covers away from my body. I felt the coldness of the room rush my body; making me shiver once. I got up off the bed and walked over to my suitcase, I still hadn't unpacked my things yet, that is definitely on my to-do list. I pulled out black sweat pant and a green tank top. If I was going to be training I would have to be in something comfortable.

I pulled my hair up in a tight ponytail and put on a light layer of make-up. I decided against shoes, they always tend to mess me up when I'm bending. I glanced at myself in the mirror once more before walking out of the room. At the other end of the hall I saw Frank walking out of his room. The side of his hair which was blood red contrasted greatly to the rest of his hair which was pitch black.

"Good morning Frank." I called and waved to him.

He turned towards me and smiled, his smile reminded me of a small child's, innocent and sweet. "Morning Brook, sleep well?" He asked walking towards me.

"Yeah, I slept great, how about yourself?" I smirked, Frank was probably the one I felt the most comfortable around, he seemed very easy going and he didn't make nervous at all.

"Awesome, are you starting your training today?" Frank asked looking up at my apparel.

"Yeah, at least that's what Gerard said," I scratched the back of my neck and looked down at my feet.

"Don't worry, Mikes won't train you too hard. He's pretty nice when it comes to newcomers." Frank patted my shoulder and walked downstairs. I looked in confusion after him, has everyone here been trained by one of the Way brothers?

I shook my head and followed Frank down stairs; Mikey was sitting on a small stool, looking extremely bored. I noticed right away, a dark ring around Mikey's eye. I assumed that, that was the loud thump I heard last night. He looked up at me and quickly got to his feet. His blond hair falling messily into his face, he moved it back with a quick flick of his head.

"Are you ready?" Mikey asked his voice sound timid, almost scared.

"Yeah, what exactly am I training for? All Gerard told me was that it was for my showmanship and our act together." I stated walking side-by-side with Mikey. He was quite tall, probably a good ten inches taller than me.

"Well, you need you be able to please a crowd, you need to be able to bend or twist in a seconds notice. And I'm going to help you with that." Mikey looked down at me and smiled weakly.

"Oh so like the box thing you did with Ray?" I grinned; I would love to be able to do that.

"Yes and no, you won't be doing something that dangerous for a while, but I will teach you how to fit into a box." Mikey chuckled and winked at me.

"I can handle that!" I protested.

"I'm not sure, Ray nearly cut off my hand last night and I've been doing that act for three years." Mikey stated we stopped in front large wooden double door.

Mikey opened the door and revealed a very large room, the roof must've been at least forty feet up and the width of the room was about the size of an average football field. Half of the ground was covered with padding and the other half had all the props from the show plus countless other gadgets. About ten feet above us was a net and above that were wires with a small metal bar suspended twenty feet above the ground.

"Mikey are those for our act?" I asked pointing to the wires.

Mikey looked up at where I was pointing at cringed, "Yeah, don't know what the hell Gerard is thinking, I'm not a fucking acrobat." Mikey hissed.

"Why don't you just tell him you're not comfortable with this?" I questioned.

Mikey sighed, "One thing you must learn is Gerard always gets his way, no matter what."

I decided not to push Mikey to tell me what that meant. He didn't seem like he was open to talk about that. Suddenly Mikey clapped his hands together, "Why don't we get started huh?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

Mikey turned out to be really sweet; he only had me stretch today. He told me that if you didn't stretch before performing you could lock up and that usually doesn't end well. He told me that tomorrow we would start the serious stuff. I had to admit I was very excited. I sat down on the ground of the training room and took Mikey's offered hand.

He pulled me off the ground with a little too much force, I crashed into his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around me to keep us both from falling down. We were both laughing hysterically, when suddenly the door opened and Gerard waltzed in, his smile faded as soon as he saw us.

"Brook, I would like a moment alone with my brother please." Gerard smiled, but the smile didn't travel to his eyes. His eyes displayed anger as he glared towards Mikey. Mikey dropped his arms to his side, and I swore I heard him whimper.

I stared between the two brothers, "Please Brook, I just need to speak to him about something." Gerard stated, I knew there was no way I was staying in that room.

"Yeah, I think I need a glass of water anyway." I muttered and hurriedly left the two brothers.


	8. Unpacking and Conversations

Chapter 8

I felt bad leaving Mikey in there alone with his brother, especially after what had happened last night. But what was I supposed to do, Gerard could easily kick me out, and then I'd have nowhere to go. I walked into the kitchen and saw Skye sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. She looked still half asleep; she must've just woken up. I smiled at her and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I sat down next to her at the counter and took a swig of water, "Do Gerard and Mikey like each other?" I asked, Skye sighed and dropped her spoon into the bowl.

"I don't know if they like each other, but they do love each other. Gerard can be a little bossy sometimes, and Mikey is just too sweet to stand up for himself." Skye shrugged.

"Is Gerard abusive?" I muttered.

"Um…..yes and no." Skye answered and got up off her chair. She put her dish in the dishwasher and left the kitchen without as much as a second glance at me. I could tell I had made her uncomfortable. But why? Was Skye afraid to answer my question, and if so why?

I took another drink of water and I hear footsteps walk into the kitchen.

Gerard.

"Hey Gerard," I smile.

"Hello Brook, sorry about interrupting you and Mikey in the training room. I just really needed to speak to him." Gerard grinned back at me.

I look to the hallway just outside the kitchen, and I see Mikey walk by. Mikey looks at me but then quickly looks down at his feet and continues walking. I am instantly confused, what did Gerard speak to him about?

"Brook I think you should take the rest of the day off. Mikey does not feel like continuing your lesson for the afternoon." Gerard informed me.

"Oh okay, is he feeling ill?" I asked worried.

"No, no. He just is pretty tired. Shows tend to wipe us all out." Gerard stated. Mikey didn't seem tired earlier this morning.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go to my room then. I still need to unpack." I giggled.

"Of course, I will be in the study room if you need anything." Gerard nodded and walked out of the room.

Study room? I would definitely have to check out that room.

I sighed and got up off of the chair. I grabbed my bottle of water before leaving the kitchen. Once I was by the front door I heard the loud sound of a motorcycle driving away from the house. I opened the door quickly and saw someone leaving the residence on a black and red crotch rocket. The helmet they were wearing hid their identity from me. The person sped around the corner, and soon enough they were out of ear-shot too.

"Mikey always goes for a ride when he wants to get away." I heard Frank say from behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Will he come back?" I asked not tearing my eyes away from the highway.

"He always has before. One day though, I hope he leaves this place forever." Frank chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" I asked turning to him.

"This house is like a prison to him, he has no freedom here." Frank stated as if he was answering a question in math class.

"Why doesn't he leave?" I questioned.

"He has nowhere to go, none of us do. We're all runaways or our parents gave us up." Frank shrugged.

I sighed, wanting to change the subject I asked, "Do you want to help me unpack? It's a boring job if you have no company."

Frank laughed, "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking my bag and getting my room in order. I found out a lot about Frank. His parents abandoned him when he was six. They gave him to the Way family, saying that his gift was one of the devil, and that they didn't want a demon in their household. I also found out that he was the same age as me, and that he had never gone to school. The Way's taught him everything he needed to know.

"Where are they? Donald and Donna I mean," I had asked him.

"Donna died four years back, she got really sick, and we think it was cancer. Donald just died about six months ago; leaving everything for Gerard." Frank explained.

"Wait what about Mikey? Didn't he get anything?" I questioned.

"Nah, I guess Donald assumed Gerard would take care of him." Frank shrugged.

Frank continued to explain how the freak show started. Donald, wanting his son to fit in a group, rounded up enough money for the down payment on the theater. For a while, Frank told me, it had been only Mikey and him doing the show. After a few months Ray came and asked for the Way to take him in. He had run away from home, not feeling loved by his family always being forgotten, and neglected. Obviously the Way's welcomed him with open arms. Next came Skye, a few years into the shows years, she knocked on the door of the mansion. She had told them that she was on the run from her crazy uncle; she had said that he had tried to kill her. She had a black eye and a red mark around her neck to prove it. The last person to join was Annie; she had just joined four months ago. Her parents kicked her out for always playing with the snakes in the back yard.

I took in all the new knowledge of the show. I hadn't realized that this show wasn't only a source of entertainment. But also a place of refuge. A place to feel like you belong.

"Well dinner will be served in a few minutes we should get down there." Frank winked.

"Yeah, oh and thanks for helping me with my room." I smiled as we left my room; I shut the door behind me.

Everyone was sitting at the table by the time we got there. Well everyone except Mikey. His chair remained empty the entire meal time. Naturally I got worried. Motorcycles were dangerous, and even though I just met him, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Gerard was his usual charming self, sneaking glances at me. And every time our eyes would meet I would blush as he winked.

Soon dinner was over and everyone excused themselves to their rooms. Gerard ended up walking me to my room, kissing me on the hand before turning away. I couldn't help but feel a longing towards him. I don't know what it was but it reminded me of magnets. Opposites attract.

Before drifting into a deep sleep, I heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. I smiled, everyone was home. I was home.


	9. Someone I Used to Know

Chapter 9

Four days had passed since my first night at the mansion, and I already felt like it was my house as much as anybodies. Mikey and I had been training for hours upon hours every day. But he was strictly business now; he talked only of certain stretches or techniques that I could use. Very rarely would he smile at me, or even look at me. I knew it had something to do with Gerard and his talk on Tuesday, but I saw no new bruises on his flesh, so hopefully it was just words being exchanged.

Last night Mikey actually was able to get me to fit into two feet by two feet box, at first I felt extremely claustrophobic; but Mikey had told me to take even, steady breaths, as I did that I started feeling better. By the end of the night I was able to get in and out of the small box without any help from Mikey which actually made him smile, we were making progress.

Today was Friday and tonight would be the first show that'd I would be here for, I would not be performing in this weekend's shows, Mikey said I still wasn't anywhere close to being ready.. Everyone was already up and in the training room. They were practicing their acts for the show; Mikey was actually with Frank this time for the opening act. Ray was working on his escape artist act; Skye and Annie were both working on a snake act. Skye was holding the snake as Annie was making sure the python would not injure her. Skye looked nervous as the snake contracted around her body, only to uncoil quickly.

Mikey's and Frank's act was the one that probably scared me the most. Only because it was the first time both of them had done it. Gerard thought that it would be a great idea to give the audience a scare for the first act. Mikey was supposed to run from stage left in a panic, next came an angry looking Frank behind him. Frank would then shoot fire at Mikey; Mikey had to be able to dodge the fire until the end when supposedly Frank would finally hit him. Mikey would then disappear. I was just thinking many things could go terribly wrong, especially for Mikey, he could get seriously burned. But I kept my thoughts to myself, if Mikey didn't think he'd be able to pull it off, then he wouldn't had agreed to it in the first place.

I heard the sound of someone sitting beside me; I looked to my right and saw Gerard drinking from a water bottle.

"Hi Gerard," I mumbled.

"Good morning Brook, you excited for tonight?" Gerard smiled at me; I felt my stomach flip as he showed off his perfect grin.

"Yeah, well sort of." I shrugged.

"Are you upset that you are not part of it?" Gerard asked with a confused look.

"No, I understand why I'm not, you guys don't want me getting hurt….." Gerard cut me off; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. He smelled strangely of cigarettes and coffee.

"That's right, we couldn't have you getting hurt, and when yours and Mikey's act is finished you two will be the talk of the town." Gerard explained grinning the entire time, "And if you got hurt, well then that would get us off schedule, I would like the act ready to perform by the end of next month."

I nodded, "I know you don't want me hurt….but that's not why I'm not particularly excited for tonight's show. Don't you think Frank and Mikey's act is quite dangerous?" I looked up and Gerard, who was eyeing his brother and Frank.

"Honey, all the acts are dangerous, in every single one something could go completely wrong, but these guys are trained. They can handle basically anything. I wouldn't make anyone do something that I didn't think that they could handle, okay?" Gerard stated with a chuckle.

I sighed, "Okay,"

Gerard got up and said, "Glad you understand now, well I need to go to the theater now and get it ready for tonight. Would you like to come and help me?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over, suddenly I found myself nodding my head, "Sure why not? I have nothing better to do." I took Gerard's offered hand and he helped me into a standing position.

"Great, why don't you get yourself ready and I'll meet you outside." Gerard beamed.

I smiled back and left the room, I could feel someone's eyes on me the entire way out. Before reaching the door I turned around and saw Mikey staring at me with a scared expression. Frank noticed this and walked up to him, I saw Frank whisper something into his ear. Mikey shook his head and looked away from me quickly. I looked down at the ground and tried to come up with a reason why Mikey could be scared. There were none that I could come up with.

I went up to my room and took out a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. I took a quick shower and hurriedly applied make-up. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my phone before leaving my room. As Gerard said he was waiting for me outside. He was standing by a big black truck, he grinned when he saw me.

"Ah you're ready I presume."

"Yeah," I got in the passenger seat and check my phone. This was the first time I'd checked my phone since I had ran away.

I had 28 missed calls. 10 voicemails. And 52 new messages. I bit my cheek and started going through my messages.

Most were from Melody, all consisted of a:_ Where the hell are you? Brook are you in trouble? Hun I miss you, and I'm fucking worried. Text me back Damnit._

And one was from my mother: _Baby I'm so sorry that I hit you. Brook I love you and I am really worried about you, baby come home. Things will be different. Just come home…please._

I didn't expect reading those messages would be so hard, people missed me. I wasn't a nobody to them. Gerard noticed I was having trouble with this.

"Brook, I know this is hard for you. I know you miss them but you have a new family with us. You belong with us." Gerard said trying to comfort me.

"Maybe I could go see them? Just tell them where I am." I mumbled.

"No, unless you don't want to come back. If you see your friends and family again they won't let you out of their sights. You will never see us again." Gerard explained.

"But maybe they would? If I just explain my situation." I looked to Gerard who shook his head.

"You and I both know if you go back…they won't let you see us again. Look I wish people understood that people like you need a place to feel normal. But they don't and they never will. I'm sorry." Gerard glanced at me, those hazel eyes showed all the emotion he was feeling.

"You're right; they wouldn't let me come back here. They might even call the police on you, and then where would we be?"

"My point exactly." Gerard nodded and he was smiling like the fucking Cheshire cat.

I deleted all my messages and voicemails. Gerard pulled into the theater's parking lot and we both got out. But as soon as we got out I froze. Someone was standing at the entrance, someone I knew very well.

Melody.


	10. Screams and a Heart Beat

Chapter 10

"Mel….what are you doing here?" I asked running up to her.

"Looking for you! Where the hell have you been?" Melody growled. Gerard walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's been living with us, she's is in perfect health and is safe." Gerard stated in a soothing tone.

"To hell she is…..c'mon Brook we're going home." Melody grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away. Gerard then tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Miss I can assure you that Brook chose to stay with us." Gerard said, Melody spun around and got in Gerard's face.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but Brook is my best friend and I know for a fact that she's never abandon me. So let her go or else I'll call the police and have you and all you little freaks arrested for kidnapping." Melody shouted.

I cringed, I knew she shouldn't have said that, there was no way Gerard would let him or any of our friends go to jail.

But I didn't want Melody to get hurt, "Mel he's telling the truth, I ran away, I chose to stay with them and I am not coming with you. I'm not going back to my old life."

Melody stood there, dumbfounded, "No, he's forcing you to say those things, you wouldn't just get up and leave."

"I did, that's exactly what I did, and I'm not going back." I said in a firm voice.

Melody pulled out her phone, "I'm calling the police, Brook I'm taking you home." Melody started to dial 911 but Gerard stepped in front of her and took the phone from her. "What the hell!"  
>Gerard then grabbed her arms and pulled her close, he now hand her back pressed against his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Brook the keys to the door are in my back pocket!" Gerard shouted, I nodded and grabbed the keys.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Melody screamed, honestly I was surprised that somebody hadn't already called the police with all the screaming and shouting going on.

I quickly unlocked the door and Gerard hauled Melody inside, then he started pulling her backstage where I had first met everyone.

"LET ME GO!" Melody screamed and I could see tears running down her face, she was scared, my best friend was really scared.

Gerard shoved her in a chair, "Brook there is some rope, just behind that ladder."

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing, we just need to calm her the fuck down!" Gerard shouted that was the first time I had ever heard Gerard not speak in a proper tone.

I nodded and ran over to where Gerard said there was rope. I grabbed the bundle of rope and ran it back to Gerard who started to restrain Melody.

"Brook, what have they done to you? I'm your friend remember?" Melody cried.

"I'm sorry Mel, but you can't call the cops. They didn't do anything wrong." I stated.

"Well he's tying me up…..that's not good Brook. Please Brook get me out of here." Melody pleaded, she sounded so weak, weak and hopeless.

Gerard finished and stood up, Melody was tied at the wrists and ankles, and she could not go anywhere.

"Please Miss you have to understand that we meant you no harm. And we did nothing to Brook. She came to us on her free will." Gerard explained his breathing was a bit labored from struggling with Melody.

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Melody spat.

"But it is the truth, and if you chose not to believe it…..well I guess there is nothing I can do about it." Gerard dusted off his pants and left Melody and I.

"Mel, you have to believe what he's saying, what I've told you." I stated Melody looked down at her lap; tears fell from her face making a wet spot on her jeans.

"But that means you left me, that means you gave up on me. We were going to escape together but you left me. You abandoned me." Melody mumbled.

I felt a huge pain in my heart as those words escaped her mouth. I did give up on my best friend. I did abandon her. I've never felt as awful as I do now. I was about to say something but Melody spoke up first.

"Just go, you left once so what's the hold up now?"

I just sighed and walked away from her, I found Gerard setting up the stage for tonight's show. His back was turned to me, and I couldn't help but watch his flawless movements. His steps were like as if he practiced them for years. But there was something about Gerard that scared me, but also something that urged me to stand next to him. To be around him, everything about him draws me in.

I stepped closer to him and finally spoke up announcing my presence, "Um….Gerard what's going to happen to Melody?"

"I just need to speak to her after she calms down…that's all. Convince her not to call the police." Gerard explained, "I've had to do this before actually, with Ray's brother, Annie's cousin. Don't worry about anything."

"I just don't want her getting hurt." I stated.

Gerard's back stiffened and he faced me, "She won't get hurt, we just need to chat."

"But Gerard, I know how you talk with Mikey." I emphasized the last few words.

Gerard let out a small, nervous laugh, "That's because Mikey tests me, pushes my buttons. Don't worry, Melody won't endure any pain."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Gerard, for everything."

Gerard pulled me into a tight hug, "No thanks necessary, it's my pleasure."

I took in his scent, his warmth; I could hear the sound of his beating heart. This felt really good, but at the same time it felt terribly wrong. I reluctantly let go of Gerard and took a few steps back. I timidly put some hair behind my ear.

"So do you need any help?" I asked, Gerard smiled and nodded.

Gerard and I spent the afternoon setting up for the show. I didn't realize how much work went into shows before and after they started. Around three everyone else arrived. Gerard and I told them about what had happened earlier with Melody. Mikey scowled and looked at his brother with a threatening look.

"So she said she was going to call the cops?" Ray asked.

"Yeah and that's why we had to tie her up. Gerard said he was going to speak with her and then let her go." I explained, I noticed Mikey shake his head and then leave the room. He went in the direction of backstage. Gerard followed about five minutes later.

Soon enough it was ten minutes until the show started and the theater was filling up. Gerard welcomed people and took their tickets. Any girl that walked through the door would blush and giggle as soon as they laid their eyes on him.

Melody had been released; well at least that's what Gerard had told me. He seemed upset when he told me this, upset and nervous. Mikey hardly spoke the entire time, he seemed on edge and every time Gerard would walk by he'd watch him intently, instantly putting up his guard.

I walked up to Mikey, still worried about the act him and Frank were going to perform. "Hey Mikey,"

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey Brook,"

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked looking up at him.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Mikey shrugged.

"You're not scared for your act?" I questioned.

Mikey chuckled, "Of course I'm scared. Frank could easily give me a third degree burn but I'm positive he knows what he's doing. And I know what I'm doing…nothing should go wrong." Mikey stated, I could tell that he too, was nervous about the act. And me asking about it did not help at all.

The lights went out and I could hear Gerard's voice welcoming everyone to the show. I heard Mikey take a deep breath, and then Frank stepped up and patted him on the shoulder. I walked over to where everyone else was standing, we could watch the show but the audience could not see us.

Suddenly the curtains opened and Mikey was running onto stage, Frank hurling fire at him, and then Mikey bending and twisting in unnatural ways to dodge them. I heard gasping coming from the crowd as Mikey did a back-bend, barely dodging the flame. I saw that Mikey was almost at the white X marking the trap door that both he and Frank were going to disappear on. I saw Mikey hit the floor hard and Frank rushing to make it to the trap door. They both made it, and I ran down the small wooden steps a Ray took the stage.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. Damnit I knew we shouldn't have done this stupid act!" I heard Frank said in a harsh tone.

As I approached them I saw Mikey on the floor, in obvious pain. Frank was kneeling over him, removing what was left of his shirt. What I saw next almost made me puke. Mikey left arm and left side of his chest were burned. His skin bright red and blistering. It didn't look right, layers of his skin were gone and I could see black scorch marks on the edges of the burn.

"What happened," I gasped.

"I hit him, I'm so sorry Mikey." Frank mumbled, his eyes wet with tears.

"Do you guys have a first aid kit?" I asked urgently

"Yeah, backstage…..next to the faucet." Frank reported.

Once backstage, Skye helped me locate the first aid kit and then came with me to see Mikey. Mikey's face was contorted in pain and he was sweating,

"Hold on Mikes, we're going to help you." Skye soothed.

"It stings so bad," Mikey choked out.

"I know, I know, we're going to help with that." I said opening the kit.

I dug around until I found some antibacterial, gauze and burn medicine. "Mikey this is going to sting," I warned before pouring some of the antibacterial on the entire burn. Mikey let out a scream as the medicine bubbled and disinfected the wound.

After the antibacterial stopped bubbling I applied some of the burn medicine on the surface of the Mikey's shoulder and chest. Skye helped me wrap Mikey up, next I gave Mikey some pain medication that would put him to sleep. Within minutes Mikey was out cold.

Frank was shaking and I could tell he felt horrible. I gave him a quick hug, "It's going to be okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was." Frank mumbled before walking off. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

After the show was over Gerard and Ray carried Mikey carefully to the car, and when we got home they both carried him upstairs and into his room. Gerard changed his bandages and wrapped him in some higher quality bandages. At dinner no one spoke, Frank stayed in his room and Mikey was still asleep.

Dinner ended and everyone went to their room. I looked at the clock: 1:45 AM, I fell asleep dreaming of Mikey's screams, and the sound of Gerard's beating heart.


	11. Just Drop It

Chapter 11

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window. I winked rapidly a couple of times to get adjusted to the light before pulling the sheets off of my body. I didn't hear any noise outside of my room, so I assumed that everyone was still asleep. I quietly opened my door and tip-toed down to the kitchen so I could get a glass of water.

Once in the kitchen I saw Frank sitting at the counter, staring at a full bowl of soggy cereal. He had dark rings under his eyes and his eyes were a deep shade of red. He'd been crying all night.

"Frankie are you okay?" I asked, taking a few cautious steps towards him.

He turned his head to me and shrugged, "Would you be okay if you just gave your best friend second degree burns?" Frank grumbled.

"Look Mikey knows it was an accident, he doesn't blame you at all for what happened." I said trying to make Frank feel a little better.

"Yeah I know he doesn't blame me, but I blame myself. I should've told Gerard that I didn't feel comfortable with the act." Frank sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"So could've Mikey. You both thought you could handle the act, so you both went out on that stage. He knew he could get hurt. Look Frank blaming yourself won't help anyone, just accept the fact that it was an accident and move on." I patted Frank's shoulder before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

When I turned to look at Frank again he stared at me, wide-eyed and mouth gaping. "You've been here a week and you're already giving me a pep-talk." Frank giggled.

"Well did my pep talk work?" I asked lightly punching his shoulder.

"Yeah it did…well for now at least." Frank smiled and winked at me.

I heard footsteps enter the kitchen; I turned around and saw a very groggy looking Mikey. His left arm wrapped tightly to his chest. At the base of his neck I could see the outer edges of the burn, which was bright red and slightly blistered. Frank bit his lip and spoke up.

"Mikey I am so sorry, I didn't mean….."

"Frank it wasn't your fault, I'm not mad at all. Let's just forget about it." Mikey smiled and patted Frank's shoulder with his good hand before going to the fridge and getting out of orange juice.

"Would you like some help?" I offered but Mikey shot me glare.

"No, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." Mikey spat and got a glass from the cupboard.

Mikey bit the inside of his lip as he attempted to pour the juice. The glass slipped and a splash of orange juice littered the couter. Mikey's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment as he set down the carton of juice and picked up his glass. I silently walked next to him and held the glass in place; Mikey shakily poured the juice into the glass. I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the spilt juice as Mikey put away the orange juice.

Frank mumbled something about finding Ray before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Mikey and I alone.

"Thanks for helping me." Mikey said sitting down.

"Oh, no problem…does it hurt?" I asked looking at his arm.

"Um…..not right this second, but when I woke up I thought it was literally on fire or some shit…..it burned really badly." Mikey explained.

"I'm so sorry….."

"Why do people keep saying that? It wasn't anyone's fault…..it was an accident. If we were to place the blame on anyone, it would have to be on me. I knew the act was stupid, I knew I would most likely get hurt. But my pride got the best of me." Mikey stated, prior to taking a drink of his juice.

"What does your pride have to do with it?" I questioned, Mikey looked down at his hands before speaking.

"When Gerard first told me about the act, I instantly said no, that it was a horrible idea. But he called me a coward, said that I need to man up a bit and do things I don't like to do, but if I didn't want to do the act that he'd understand. So I thought it was over, conversation done, but I overheard him talking to Frank, Gerard told him that I was to chicken to do it, and I was too much of a baby." Mikey shrugged, wincing as he did. "So I said that I'd do the act, that I had thought it over and I really wanted to do it."

Gerard didn't strike me as an abusive brother, but I knew he was. Gerard was always kind and welcoming to me, made me wonder if Mikey did things to deserve the way Gerard treated him. Mikey took another drink of his juice; I looked him up and down, trying to see if maybe he was lying.

"Do you and your brother get in fights often?" I asked, Mikey's eyes snapped up and he instantly grew uncomfortable in his seat.

"We're brothers, of course we fight. But to answer your question…yes we get in fights a lot." Mikey said.

"Who starts them?" I carry on.

"Brook I don't think you really want to know about Gerard's and I's relationship. Please just drop it." Mikey pleaded.

"I just want to know how things work around here, and your guy's fights seem like part of the normal day to day schedule." I pestered but Mikey shook his head and stood up.

"Brook, there are things you really shouldn't know about us. So do yourself a favor and don't ask questions. Just go with the flow. It's what everyone else does." Mikey spat and left the kitchen, leaving me confused and speechless.


	12. We're Not Acrobats

Chapter 12

I just stared at my half drunken glass of water for a few moments after Mikey stormed out. I didn't know what I did, but it obviously made Mikey quite angry. I almost went in search for Mikey to apologize but decided against it, seeing that he may need some space. I heard some music coming from an upstairs bedroom; it was a haunting, beautiful sound and I felt mesmerized by it. I set down my water and started walking up the stairs.

I turned right, never having gone down the boys side of the hallway, I felt myself almost tip-toeing down the long hallway. The music was coming from the last room on the right; I knew it wasn't Franks because I've seen him go into the first room on the left. I was pretty sure it wasn't Mikey's either…. so maybe it was Ray's?

I felt myself knock on the door, the music's volume lowered and I heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door knob turned and the door opened. Gerard. Of course I would knock on Gerard's door.

"Is there something wrong Brook?" Gerard asked, a slightly worried tone escaping his lips.

I looked him up and down, he wore a tight black t-shirt that captured every muscle in his chest and tight fitting jeans, my eyes snapped up quickly, "Um no, I-I just heard your music from downstairs, it's really beautiful." I mumbled, sounding like a complete idiot.

Gerard chuckled, "Ah, yes, thank you. It is one of my own making." Gerard flashed his flawless smile.

"You play piano?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, well on my free time, it is just a hobby really." Gerard explained.

"But I also heard someone singing….can you sing as well?" I grinned.

"It is just a hobby as well, but yes I do sing." Gerard answered, "Why don't you come in."

Gerard stepped back and welcomed me into his room; I bit my lip before entering the spacious room. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw his room. A large oak wood bed with black and red bedding sat in the middle of the room. A huge black stereo sat against the far wall, playing the soothing music softly. A large desk sat opposite of the stereo, it was cluttered with papers, some drawings others business paperwork. A large flat screen TV hung on the other side of the bed, under the TV was hundreds of movies.

"Gerard why is it when I go into any new room I am in awe?" I giggled.

"Well it is a very beautiful property." Gerard whispered, I felt his hot breath on my neck, giving me a chill down my spine. I hadn't noticed he was so close; I quickly spun around, taking a few steps back. Gerard smiled, "Did I frighten you?"

"N-no I just didn't realize how close you were." I mumbled Gerard chuckled; his laugh seemed forced, almost inhuman.

"Right, you just jumped five feet in the air because you felt like it?" Gerard asked closing the space between us. We stood merely inches apart, his breath hot on my lips.

"Yeah, it's what I do to work out," I whispered leaning in closer to Gerard. Gerard cupped my face in his hand and he too leaned in closer. I could feel the softness of his skin; his lips were close, so close.

Suddenly the door swung open, Gerard dropped his hand and I stepped back. I turned to see who it was and Mikey stood, glaring at his older brother.

"You wanted to see me?" Mikey spat.

"Ah yes, actually seeing that you both are her makes it easier. You know that act I want you two to perform?" Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, look Gerard I'm not sure about it, we're not acrobats. We are contortionists." Mikey explained.

"You'll be fine; you guys have a net under you for training." Gerard dismissed, "But I thought you guys could do your act to a song."

"What song?" I asked.

"Beautiful by Christina Aguilera, I think this song will be simply amazing if done right." Gerard grinned, Mikey sighed.

"But you might wasn't to postpone your date of having this amazing act." Mikey grunted.

"And why would I do that?" Gerard questioned.

"I won't be able to practice with Brook for at least a couple more days." Mikey explained.

"Right you're little mishap will put me behind schedule," Gerard spat, making Mikey flinch, "But I understand, I will give you until the first weekend of the new month."

"Gerard I still don't think that's enough time…." Mikey stated but Gerard cut him off.

"It better be enough time, you already put me behind once…I would be very happy for you not to do it again." Gerard barked.

Mikey hung his head, "Alright, we'll be ready."

I just stared at the feuding brothers, and how Mikey had absolutely no power over his brother, how he just let Gerard push him around.

"You are dismissed." Gerard stated and Mikey slowly turned away. I was about to follow Mikey out the door but Gerard grabbed my arm.

"I was not talking to you." Gerard smiled, "And now with that nuisance gone, we can pick up where we left off."

I turned to Gerard, his sparking hazel eyes stared down at me and I couldn't help but get lost in them. For this moment I forgot about Mikey, forgot about my family or Melody. All I cared about was Gerard, and how I liked having his arms around me. How his lips were so close to mine, and how his breath tickled my neck.

Our lips touched and I felt my hands get lost in Gerard's hair; Gerard pushed me closer to his body. Everything about this felt so right, but at the same time nothing about this seemed good.

We broke apart, our breathing was labored and Gerard smiled down at me. I smiled back and allowed Gerard to pull me into a hug. My head rested against his chest, and I listened to the sound of his beating heart.


	13. The Net Will Catch You

Chapter 13

Days passed after Gerard and I kissed. We would sneak kisses in throughout the day. But I wasn't quite sure if we were dating or not. I wasn't going to worry myself over that though, if Gerard wanted to be in a relationship, then he'd tell me….right?

I heard a soft knock on my door, "Who is it?" I yelled, pulling away the covers that were keeping me warm.

The door opened and Mikey shyly stepped in, his arm now hung loosely by his side and I could tell his burn was noticeably better. "I was wondering if you were up for training today." Mikey asked.

"I'm up for it, but what about you…..does your burn still hurt?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"Not too bad, but we really need to start working on this act or we won't have it ready in time." Mikey stated, I nodded agreeing with him.

"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the training room." I smiled; Mikey grinned back and left the room. I could hear his footsteps walking down the hallway and then down the stairs.

I quickly got changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue tank top; I threw my hair into a pony tail before leaving my room. I hastily walked to the training room; I could hear laughter coming from the inside. I opened the door to see Ray and Frank sitting on stools as Mikey is trying to tell them to leave.

"No, no I am not leaving. I want to see this." Ray chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't see how Gerard thinks this is a good idea; you trip over your own two feet as is. Now you are going to be suspended twenty feet in the air!" Frank giggled.

"Thanks guys, way to boost my self confidence." Mikey mumbled, I walk over to Mikey and say.

"We are going to be able to do this, just believe you can."

"Yeah Mikey…believe." Frank mocked, I shot his a glare. "Ray said it," Frank stated pointing at Ray who smacked the back of his head.

Mikey turned around and looked at the pieces of fabric that we were supposed to be able to balance and move on. Mikey took a deep breath before walking up to the ladder. I followed closely behind; I could hear Ray and Frank whispering behind us. Once Mikey and I reached the small platform, Mikey reached out a grabbed the two pieces of cloth that were supposed to be able to hold him up.

"I'm not so sure about this." Mikey mumbled.

"It's okay, if you fall there is a net to catch you." I smirked, but on the inside I was freaking out, I knew I wouldn't be able to do this.

"But I'm not even entirely sure how to even do this," Mikey said to me, I could tell he was scared.

I took a long look at the two pieces of fabric; they seemed quite sturdy and were split down the center. We were supposed to hoist ourselves high enough to where we could easily wrap one of our feet around the cloth. We had to make sure it was tight enough so we didn't slip and fall. I decided to go first, so Mikey could see, if I even did it right, how it was done.

I grabbed the aerial fabric firmly within my fists and jumped off the platform. I heard Mikey gasp, and after the swinging ceased I started to climb the long white fabric. I bit my lip as I tried to wrap by foot tightly, the fabric held on to my ankle, I smiled, first part down. But once I let one hand fall I felt the cloth let go of my foot and I went down. I let out a small yelp as I hit the net.

I saw Mikey's head hanging over the edge of the platform, "Are you okay Brook?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but see Mikey, it isn't that hard!" I giggled making my way out of the net and back to the ladder.

"C'mon Mikes, why don't you try it out!" I heard Ray yell.

I came up behind Mikey and I could see that he was still hesitant. "Mikey if you don't want to do this act I can talk to Gerard, I could tell him that I'm not ready for it."

"No, I can do this, I can do this." Mikey breathed, I took a few steps back to give him some space. I heard him take a deep breath before leaping off the platform.

I heard claps and hollers from Frank and Ray. I watched as the fabric stopped swinging and as he pulled himself up the soft material. Mikey started to wrap his foot and once he was sure it was tight enough, he started to bend. It was mesmerizing watching Mikey, he was so graceful and flawless when he preformed twists and bends. I saw him reach up and grab the fabric, and soon he was twisting his torso around the cloth. He looked as if he'd been doing this his entire life, but yet it was his first time.

He was able to stay airborne for a few more minutes until he slipped and fell into the net. I quickly went down the ladder and greeted Mikey as soon as he got off the net.

"You did great!" I cheered.

"I didn't even think I'd be able to pull myself up." Mikey stated his breathing labored and heavy.

Ray and Frank ran over and congratulated Mikey. Ray pulled Mikey into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Mikey laughed and pushed him away. I haven't ever seen Mikey this happy, and actually proud of himself. It made me feel good, and I could tell I was going to have a lot of fun training with him.


	14. Love?

Chapter 14

After practice I went upstairs and took a quick shower, not wanting to feel hot and sweaty anymore. It felt amazing as the warm water soaked my tired body, and relaxed my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower until the water started to go cold; I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and headed back downstairs.

I could hear yelling down the hallway. I instantly recognized the voices as Mikey's and Gerard's, thinking that Gerard would hit Mikey again I ran towards the voices. I came up to a door that I did not recognize. The voices were now crystal clear.

"….I don't want you just using her like the others!" Shouted Mikey.

"And who are you to give me orders! You are nothing, I can live my life as I want too!" Gerard growled.

"She's a sweet girl, and you're going to hurt her…I don't want to see that happening to her." Mikey warned.

Were they talking about me?

"I think Mikey's got a little crush, do you like her." Gerard taunted.

"N-no…I just don't want to see her get hurt, like I know you will!" Mikey stated.

"I will not be lectured by my younger, insignificant brother. Forget about her, she will be mine and there will nothing you can do about it." Gerard snapped.

"Gerard…" Mikey started but Gerard cut him off.

"Now leave before I lose my temper." Gerard cautioned.

I gasped and ran back into the kitchen; I heard the door slam and Mikey come storming out. He looked surprised to see me, he also looked scared.

"D-did you hear any of that?" He asked.

"All I heard was yelling I couldn't make out any words." I lied, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah….it's fine. Just my brother being stubborn." Mikey stammered.

"I was the one being stubborn?" Gerard asked, standing behind Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened and I swore I heard him suck in a quick breath. "Don't you have something to take care of Mikey?" Gerard stated through clenched teeth. Mikey let his head fall and shuffled out of the room.

Gerard smiled at me, and I forced myself to smile back. Gerard walked up to me and kissed my forehead. _I don't want you using her like the others._ Mikey's voice haunted my thoughts, the others? Who were the others? But I decided to not let that thought bother me; of course Gerard would have had past girlfriends. I'm not even sure Gerard and I are even dating, so I really had no right to be jealous or think about his past. I watched him as he filled a glass with water, all his movements flawless. It scared me how perfect he was, but it also fascinated me.

Everything in my body urged me to get to know him, to get close to him. It was that moment that I started to fall in love with Gerard Way.

Sorry for such a short chapter!


	15. What Are You Scared Of?

Chapter 15

Mikey's POV:

Days passed since Gerard's and I's conversation in the study; and I began to catch Brook staring at my brother. Gerard would walk her to her room, they would walk down together in the morning, and they would go for walks. I knew it was official when I saw them kissing in the garden. Gerard had her wrapped around his finger…..and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Brook and I would practice every day, except when I would have a show, but she would always have a smile on her face. She would also always tell me how "Amazing" my brother was. It took all the strength in me not to gag or burst out laughing. Frank found out about Brook and Gerard shortly after I did. He said that he had seen them in the kitchen holding hands and then Gerard kissing her.

It was currently a Thursday and I was waiting in the training room for Brook. Suddenly the door opened and she came in, smiling, as usual….why is that damn girl always so happy? She was wearing a tight green tank top and some tight exercise shorts. I swallowed hard and try to take my eyes off of her. It proved to be a hard challenge.

"R-ready," I asked.

She nodded her head excitingly, "Of course, I think we will have this act down by the first of the month."

"It's quite possible," I nodded, smiling at her.

We climbed the ladder and Frank came bursting in through the door, carrying a boom-box.

"What's that for Frank?" I asked, he sat down on one of the stools and placed the stereo on his lap.

"You guys have to do your routine with a song remember? So I thought you guys should start practicing with the song." Frank stated and pressed down on the play button. Beautiful by Christina Aguilera started to play and Brook took hold of the fabric. She closed her eyes and jumped off the platform; she was able to wrap her ankle in the soft cloth and began to contort. She was improving on making her bends blend together to form one movement. I grabbed the fabric and leaped away from the platform; I was able to get my foot wrapped tightly and began to bend as Gerard had instructed us too.

We preformed the act perfectly and I was able to get back on the platform. Brook swung on after me but she let go to the fabric too late and started to fall backwards. Instinct took over and I was able to grab her forearm before she fell off. I pulled her towards me and she crashed into my chest. I breathed in her sweet scent; her body's curves fitted mine flawlessly. She suddenly pushed me away, and I stumbled back a few steps. I looked back at her, and she nervously pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," She mumbled, "For not letting me fall."

"I would never let you fall Brook, I'll always be there to catch you." I stated Brook looked at me with wide eyes. Just realizing what I had just said, I felt heat rise in my cheeks, I quickly went down the ladder and ran out of the training room. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

I bit my lip and started pacing back and forth. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't push back my feelings anymore. They were bound to explode in my face, and I didn't want Brook anywhere near that when they did. I heard a few taps at my door, thinking they belonged to Brook, I shouted.

"Go away!"

"Mikey, it's me." Frank stated.

I sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Dude what happened? You ran out of there like a banshee out of hell." Frank asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I almost told her Frankie," I groaned.

"Almost told her what?" Frank asked stepping closer to me.

"It doesn't matter," I retreated; I hated spilling my guts to people. The only person I told trust was me.

"Mikey, I'm your best friend. You can tell me what's up." Frank said truthfully.

"I can't, if Gerard were to find out. He'd kill me." I whispered, mainly to myself.

"Screw Gerard, Mikey what's going on?" Frank snapped.

"He wanted to kill her, but I stopped him, I stopped him because of her." I muttered.

"Mikey you need to tell me." Frank was inches away from me, but I backed up. I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"I can't take it anymore Frankie." I whimpered.

"Mikey stop speaking in fucking code! What are you scared of?" Frank said trying to calm himself.

"I fucking love her Frank! I've loved her since the first time I saw her! But she doesn't love me she loves Gerard! It's always Gerard!" I screamed. Frank looked taken-aback. I felt warm tears slide down my face, I never cried. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. "It's not fair Frankie, I hate this place. This is my personal hell, but my angel lives in it."

I felt Frank sit down next to me; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I let more tears fall; I couldn't control myself I let out a sob.

"It's okay Mikey, it'll be okay. Ssshhhhh, everything will turn out okay." Frank soothed.

I really wanted to believe Frank, that everything would be okay. But I knew it wasn't going to be, nothing ever turned out good for me. I was better off just forgetting about her, just living my life alone, if I was able to do that. Then maybe, just maybe, I could get out of this alive.


	16. A History

Chapter 16

I stood at the top of the platform, mouth gaping, I saw Frank run out after Mikey. _I would never let you fall Brook, I'll always be there to catch you._ Had Mikey just said, no he couldn't, he can't. My head was spinning with ideas of the meaning behind Mikey's words. I hurriedly climbed down the ladder and ran out of the training room. I could hear screaming from upstairs. It sounded like a sobbing scream. I debating on going to check on him, but decided against it, Frank could handle it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped slightly and whipped my head around.

"Oh Gerard, you really need to stop that, you're going to give me a heart attack." I laughed.

"I'm sorry Brook. Is there a reason why my brother was screaming upstairs?" Gerard asked, glancing at the stairs and then back at me.

"I don't know, he ran out of the training room, and now he's upset." I stated, leaving out the real reason Mikey ran out of the room.

Gerard glared in the distance, "He's always been somewhat of a cry-baby. He really does need to grow up." Gerard spat.

I stepped back in confusion. If Mikey was a cry-baby wouldn't he have cried when Frank gave him a second degree burn; or when you gave him that black eye? But I kept my thoughts to myself, and just nodded at Gerard's statement.

I wondered what exactly happened between the Way brothers for them to hate each other so much. I couldn't just ask Gerard or Mikey, for they would both have a different story entirely. I would need to ask someone who'd been with the family for years. Someone who was close to both of the brothers. Someone like Frank.

Gerard stepped closer to me, he cupped my face in him palm and leaned in to kiss me. We broke apart quickly when we heard feet coming down the stairs. I quickly turned around and felt Gerard wrap his arms around my waist. Mikey looked at us, I could see that his eyes were red and swollen; he had been the one screaming. He bit his lip once he saw Gerard's and I's embrace, and then left the house, slamming the front door behind him. The sound of a motorcycle driving away told me that he was gone. I felt the yearning to go out after him, to go a comfort him. But I knew that would only get him in trouble with Gerard. So instead I turned back to Gerard and let him kiss me passionately, I knew I just had to give him what he wanted, maybe even what I wanted too.

I heard footsteps, once again, descend down the stairs. But Gerard did not stop kissing me this time; I heard a groan escape Gerard's lips. Behind me I could heard a stifled snarl, I did not know who it came from but I gently broke away from Gerard and turned around. The familiar red and black hair walking down the hall led me to believe it had belonged to Frank. I began to walk away from Gerard, but he grabbed my hand, and kissed it gingerly. I couldn't help but blush, I hadn't ever had a boy treat me like this.

"I love you," Gerard breathed. I gasped. He just said he loved me, he actually loved me.

"I-I…..love you too." I smiled back at him. Gerard beamed and kissed my hand again. He let go and I let my hand fall to the side. Gerard winked at me and then left me in the kitchen alone. I let out a deep sigh, before remembering that I wanted to talk to Frank. I looked in the direction I had seen him walk off in, I ran down the hall and the only door down this hallway was to the study.

I reached out my hand and turned the door knob; I pushed the door open and was in awe of what I saw. The room must've been at least thirty feet tall, large book cases filled to the maximum covered every inch of the walls. Each wall had a tall moving ladder, so you could reach the books on the top. In the center there was a large wooden desk and behind that sat Frank, he was reading something, and had not yet discovered my presence.

I stepped forward towards Frank, I coughed and finally Frank looked up. He saw me and smiled weakly. I walked up to him and saw that he was reading an old novel, one bound in aged brown leather.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Not quite sure, but it's good," Frank chuckled.

"Frank…"

"Hmm…." Frank hummed.

"What was Mikey so upset about?" I question, I saw Frank's hand clench into a fist; he bit he's lip.

"Um- don't know…I think it's just stress." Frank blurted out, telling me that he was lying.

"You are a horrible liar." I stated blandly.

"Look he was just upset over something he had said to you, end of story." Frank stated firmly, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore out of him.

"Fine, can I ask you something else?"

"If I say no will you actually not ask me?" Frank cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Nope." I giggled.

"Fine, ask away." Frank stated smiling as he shook his head.

"What happened between Mikey and Gerard? I mean brothers usually don't just hate each other for no reason." I said, Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Brook, you really don't want to get into this. Some things are better just buried deep and not being dug up again." Frank stated looking at me with serious eyes.

"I really want to know, seeing them like this breaks my heart." I pleaded.

"And if I do tell you….what do expect to do. Help them? Have them become loving brothers again." Frank spat.

"That's the idea." I growled.

"Well sorry sugar…..that's not going to happen. The way brothers are never going to be like normal brothers. They never were." Frank shook his head.

"Please just tell me. Maybe I could help." I begged, Frank looked at me, his eyes searching me for something I could not say.

Finally he sighed, "It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." I smiled, taking a seat across from him.

Frank took a deep breath before beginning, "Well when my parents dropped me off at the Ways, Mikey was four are Gerard was seven, they were just like normal brothers then. Laughing, hugging, and smiling. But then Mikey went to school and got older. Donna started to see that Mikey could bend and do things most six year olds wouldn't be able to do, Donna and Mikey were always very close, Mikey would always tell her everything. They took Mikey to doctors and specialists to see if anything was wrong with him. Nothing really was aside from the fact that he was really flexible. Years go by and now Mikey is ten and Gerard is thirteen, Mikey is being teased at school because of what he can do. Donald takes Mikey out of school and the freak show is born.

Something snapped in Gerard when the show started. He became mean and cruel to Mikey. Pushing, hitting, and calling him horrible names. I personally think it was because Donald and Donna were too wrapped up with Mikey to even notice Gerard. But Mikey would still try to play with Gerard; Mikey didn't realize that Gerard loathed him, that no matter what he did Gerard would always be mad at him. For years this went on, Mikey trying to make Gerard happy, and Gerard always pushing him away. And then Donna started to get sick. Mikey hardly left her bedside. He would stay up all night and get her water, or fixing the bed sheets to make her comfortable. Gerard would stay locked up in his room a never come out. Donna would call out for him, but he wouldn't come. This is when Mikey developed his hatred for his brother. After Donna passed, Mikey and Donald grew apart. Then the abuse started, Donald would come home drunk, and he was too oblivious to see what Gerard was doing to Mikey. Gerard would hit him, and mock him, until Mikey would cry or run into our room.

Once Ray came things got a little better, he was able to calm Gerard down before he would physically hurt Mikey. But his words took a toll on Mikey, Mikey started to lash back at Gerard. Here starts their constant screaming matches. Skye gets welcomed in the family next and things go downhill from there. Gerard starts to drink and he does some stupid things to both Mikey and Skye," Frank looks at me and I instantly know what he is talking about, "Finally Annika comes and she watches over Skye, as if she was her older sister, so Gerard backs off. He backs off Mikey as well, well at least in that sense, and he starts to help Donald with the show. One night Donald is found dead in his room, we never found out the cause of death. Gerard then takes over the show and here we are now." Frank shrugs.

I didn't realize that I had been crying, I quickly wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Thank you for telling me Frank."

"Yeah, but promise me one thing." Frank stated urgently.

"What,"

"You can't let Gerard know that I told you anything. You must act like you know nothing of his past or Mikey's. It will be better that way." Frank says in a serious tone.

"Of course," I promise.

"Good," Frank smiles and closes the book he was reading. He stands up and takes the book with his as he exits the study.

I run a hand through my hair; I wondered what other things the Way brothers are hiding. Things that not even Frank know.


	17. Slip Up

Chapter 17

Days passed and pretty soon Mikey's and I's act was perfect. We could perform it flawlessly, and elegantly. Mikey hadn't spoken much since that day on the platform, he could occasionally mumble a "Hey," or a "We're done for today." But that was it. I was really worried about him, I just would hate it if something were to happen that I could've prevented. Frank would tell me not to be troubled with Mikey's mood that he often goes into a 'quiet mode.'

I awoke on the Saturday that would be my first show and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I was scared because, for one, I've always had huge stage fright and second there would be no net under Mikey and I. If we fell, well, were just might resemble a squished bug. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs; Gerard was sitting at the kitchen counter holding a big, white, cardboard box.

"Hey Gerard," I greeted, Gerard's head snapped to face me, and then he smiled.

"Good morning Brook, I've got a surprise for you." Gerard stated standing up, and carrying the box towards me.

"Really now? And what would that be?" I laughed.

"Well I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Gerard smirked as he handed the box to me.

I took it in my hands and walked over to the counter Gerard was previously sitting at. I set down the box and took off the top of the box. I pulled away the blue tissue paper which was covering my surprise once I saw what was in the box, I gasped. A white corset, I pulled it out of the box and it shimmered as I did so. Down the back of the corset were silky laces. There were white, short, bottoms that would barely cover what needed to be covered.

"Gerard, what are these for?" I asked putting the outfit carefully back in the box.

"For your performance tonight, you need a costume." Gerard stated with a smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I grinned; I let Gerard wrap his arms around me.

"Anything for you," He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

A cough erupted from behind Gerard, Gerard let go of me and turned around. I saw Mikey standing awkwardly holding a white box.

"What the hell is this Gerard," Mikey growled motioning to the box.

"Your costume," Gerard said blandly.

"I never agreed to a costume, we've never had to wear one before." Mikey snapped.

"Yes but you've never done an act like this before. Brook will look stunning, so don't worry, most people won't pay attention to you." Gerard sneered. My mouth dropped as Mikey glared at his brother.

"You're a dick." Mikey barked.

"So I have been told." Gerard dismissed the insult.

Mikey looked at me, and then back at Gerard. His mouth opened to say something but he quickly shut it. Mikey shook his head before turning and leaving the room. I looked down at my feet, and Gerard wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"He's always such a killjoy. The kid always complains about something." Gerard mumbled.

Everyone was at the theater, getting ready for tonight's show. Mikey's and I's act would be the last of the evening, saving the best for last, as Gerard had said. Frank would be opening, as he did for the show that Mel and I went to. As I thought about my best friend, my heart swelled. I had given up on her, we were going to escape together, and I bailed on her. I quickly blinked back tears as I heard Skye calling my name.

"BROOK!" Skye shouted for the third time.

"Yeah," I answered turning toward her. Her small frame reminded me of a small child's.

"Gerard told me that I would be helping you get ready. Make-up and stuff." Skye smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, you don't have too." I stated.

"But I want too, I'm tired of always doing Frank's." She giggled, "It would be nice making over a girl."

"Alright, let me just grab my costume." I grinned, this was really the first time I had ever spoken to Skye. I took out my costume from my duffle bag, and followed Skye into the back room. She had me change into my costume first, she helped tighten the corset, and I felt a small amount of pressure on my chest. But not enough to where I was gasping for breath.

Skye had me sit in a chair, she pulled out a bag full of make-up. "Brook you have gorgeous eyes, I mean really, they're beautiful." Skye grinned as she started the make-over.

"Thanks," I blushed, I never did like people complementing me; because I honestly never see it.

Skye finished up and before I knew it the show was starting. I saw Mikey walk out of the changing room, he was shirtless and wore tight black bottoms. Black and White. Gerard did that on purpose, as to say we are as different as black and white. Mikey looked over at me and blushed, he was embarrassed. His thin body looked much smaller in what he wore, and he knew that.

I walked up to him, he bit his lip and said, "Can we back out now?"

"I'm not so sure your brother would like that." I nervously laughed.

I heard the crowd gasp as Frank performed many fire stunts, I saw the sweat form on Mikey's brow, and his hands were shaking. "Mikey we are going to be great, don't worry."

"What if one of us falls? We could die." Mikey stated.

"Then we can't fall," I smiled, Mikey chuckled and nodded.

Frank's act ended, Ray and Annie were up next. Frank came and stood next to me, "You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," I muttered.

"You two will be great." Frank grinned.

"At least somebody believes that," Mikey groaned. The rest of the show we watched in silence, finally Gerard came to the stage.

"Well ladies and gentleman, hopefully you are enjoying the show thus far. But our last act will simply put you in awe. We at Mostra Di Freaks are very proud to welcome our newest member and to present her with our new act." Applause fills the theater as Mikey and I climb up the ladder. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest; my breath is getting caught in my throat. I look to Mikey who appears as nervous as I felt.

"We can do this," I whisper, I see Mikey slowly nod his head. Suddenly the music starts and it was time for us to start. I took one last deep breath and took hold of my fabric. I jumped off the platform and wrapped my foot securely within the silky cloth. I start to perform my twists and bends, Mikey then jumps out, and I can see his foot tightly wrapped, I let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully it will stay like that.

*****Switches to Mikey's POV*****

About halfway through the song, I notice Brook's foot is starting to slip. My eyes widen and I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. I grab my fabric with one hand and start to swing back and forth, every second Brook's foot becoming looser and looser. Her foot finally frees itself, and Brook lets out a startled scream. I hear the crowd erupt in a multitude of gasps and whispers. I push my body towards Brook, and luckily I am able to grasp her hand.

But it's terribly slippery, I bite my lip and I let go of the cloth and grab her with both hands. The only thing keeping Brook and I up is my foot and ankle being wrapped in my fabric. I look down at Brook and she looks terrified. Of course we are suspended twenty feet in the air and the only thing keeping us safe is my foot. I can hear the deafening silence of the crowd, and I can feel my arms starting to shake. I've always been extremely weak. I didn't know what to do, I knew that I couldn't drop her; I had to get Brook back on the platform. Suddenly I felt my foot start to slip. Brook let out another terrified yelp, I wasn't going to let her fall. I used all the strength left in me to hoist her up to where she was able to grab onto the fabric.

Frank stood on the platform and helped Brook climb back on. The song stopped and I, with the help of Ray, was able to get back on the platform safely. The crowd erupted in a loud applause, full of clapping and cheering.

My breath was labored and I would feel my arms aching. But I didn't care, I stood up and quickly went down the ladder. I found Brook backstage, holding onto Frank, he was trying to soothe her. She was trembling, and I could see tears running down her face.

"Brook, are you okay?" I asked, she looked at me, detached herself from Frank and ran up to me. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Thank you for saving me Mikey. Thank you so much." She cried.

"Well I promised never to let you fall." I smiled and hugged her back.

I could hear Gerard closing the show, I reluctantly let go of Brook. She was still shaking when Gerard came running backstage.

"Brook, Brook! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks to Mikey." She smiled at me. Gerard looked to me, and I avoided his gaze. Not wanting to look at his disapproving gaze.

"Well good thing he was there then." Gerard said through gritted teeth. I knew he would be mad at me, he took this as me trying to steal Brook away from him. And who knows….maybe I am.


	18. Midnight Swim

Chapter 18

A few days after the incident, Gerard said that we should go public with our relationship. That it was better with everyone knowing how we felt about each other. Especially Mikey. When we told the Mostra di Freak family, they didn't seem too surprised, Mikey rolled his eyes as Gerard snaked his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Frank put on a fake smile and said that he was happy for us, but I could tell he was lying through his teeth. Annika didn't really say all that much, and Skye look generally worried, perhaps scared. Ray was the only one who seemed out-right happy for us, but that didn't say much, Ray was pretty much always in a good mood.

Gerard seemed pleased with himself, I slapped a smile on my face to make him happy. When everyone left Gerard sighed. "Well I think that went rather well."

"Oh yeah, Mikey looked thrilled," I giggled, but Gerard did not think it was funny.

"What does it matter to you what my brother thinks?" Gerard growled.

"Oh nothing, it was just a joke dear." I smiled sweetly, Gerard simmered down a bit before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Brook, it's just Mikey and I have never seen eye to eye, well at least for many years." Gerard grumbled.

"And why is that," I asked, pretending I didn't already know what happened between the Way brothers.

"Let's not get into that sore subject; I'd rather not ruin my evening." Gerard mumbled.

"Alright, I'll drop it, but babe you'll have to tell me sooner or later." I winked and kissed him on the cheek. Gerard had to believe that I knew nothing of his past. Not a single thing. I left the kitchen and went into the study room; I had grown quite fond of it. My nights were spent reading novels, and searching through old text books. Sometimes Frankie would come and we would spend the entire evening discussing out favorite books.

Frankie and I started to grow extremely close, and I considered him a very close friend. He knew some things that I hadn't even told Melody. And he told me some things that he too had kept from Mikey.

Tonight he came into my room, a smile on his face, "Would you like to come to the lake with Mikey and I. It's always fun to go night swimming."

"Lake? What lake?" I asked.

"Well I guess it's more of a large pond, but it's not too far from the mansion, about a half mile." Frank stated, I went over in my head how mad Gerard would be, but decided that I could use a night out.

"Of course, you said Mikey was going?"

"Yeah, he and I always go down there, it's a nice little escape." Frank beamed.

"Alright, just give me five minutes to change." I giggled as Frank skipped out of my room.

I quickly found my red and black, poka-dotted swimsuit and a black sun dress to pull over it. I went to my bathroom and got changed. I grabbed a towel before walking downstairs, Mikey and Frank both chatted quietly. Frank saw me and smiled.

"All ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah, lead the way." I grinned back.

Mikey, Frank and I walked into the forest behind the mansion and talked aimlessly until we reached the large pond. It was really beautiful, and very peaceful. The water reflected the almost full moon as if it were a picture. A couple lily pads floated, a light pink flower sat on top of each one, its pedals looking soft in the moonlight. A big willow tree's braches hung over half the water's surface, a sturdy looking rope dangled over the water, a huge knot tied on the end of it.

"Well time is a wasting!" Frank laughed and pulled off his shirt. He ran over to the rope and clung onto it, before jumping off the land and falling not-so gracefully into the water. I could hear Mikey laughing, I looked over at him, and he was taking off his shirt also.

Unlike his brother, Mikey was tall and lanky. But he also had a very toned chest, his skin looked soft, and I couldn't shake away the butterflies in my stomach. Before Mikey caught me staring, I slipped out of my dress and ran into the water.

At first it was cold but I soon became used to it, Mikey dived in shortly after I did. Frank swam to the edge of the pond and got out. Mikey splashed me; I gasped and turned to him.

"Mr. Way you have declared war!" I giggled and splashed him back.

Before I knew it, I was clinging onto Mikey's back, trying to bring him down. It proved nearly impossible. He would fall backwards, making me let go as soon as my back hit the water.

"It seems like you're losing your own war." Mikey chuckled.

"You just wait! I will have my revenge." I grinned.

Frank jumped in, causing the water to ripple, he looked happier than I had ever seen him before. Frank decided to start his own splash war, which he lost once Mikey and I decided to turn against him. We both grabbed an arm, lifted him in the air, and brought him back down. I was having a blast, it seemed so easy to hang out with Mikey and Frank. Whereas I was always stressed when I hung out with Gerard, afraid that I'd say something wrong.

The hours ticked away and before we knew it the sun started to peak up over the horizon.

"Shit we've been out all night. Gerard is going to kill us." Mikey groaned.

And that put an end to my perfect night, we all reluctantly got out of the pond, and pulled our towels over our shoulders. I started to shiver in the cold, brisk forest air. Mikey pulled off his towel and wrapped it around me.

"T-thank y-you." I smiled.

The mansion slowly came into view and I heard Mikey let out a whimper as we saw the kitchen light was on. We tried sneaking up the stairs but Gerard was waiting for us.

"Where have you three been?" Gerard barked.

"The pond," Frank mumbled looking at his feet.

"You guys have been out there all night!" Gerard sounded out-raged.

"Y-yes," Mikey nodded.

Gerard glanced at me, I assumed he saw Mikey's towel around my shoulders, because he glared at his baby brother. "Brook, Frank go to bed."

I heard Mikey gulp, Frank sighed and turned to go to his room. I stayed put, not wanting Mikey to get hurt.

"Brook please," Gerard pinched the bridge of his noise, trying to keep his temper in check. I remained still.

"Brook just go, you can't stop it," Mikey whispered in my ear. I looked to him and saw that he was serious. I hung my head and went upstairs. I stopped around the corner and got on my hands and knees. I peered around the corner and was able to see the two brothers.

Gerard advanced towards Mikey, pinning him to the wall by his neck with his forearm. Mikey gasped and tried to pry away his brother's arm, but to no avail.

"I can see what you're trying to do," Gerard growled, "You won't win little brother. Brook is mine, I have won her heart. She won't choose for you are nothing but a poor excuse for a human life, a waste of space. For once I will get what I want." Gerard brought his fist down on Mikey's stomach. Mikey let out a strained whimper.

"Let….her…choose." Mikey gasped.

"She already has my dear brother. She has chosen me. Now give up. Before I seriously hurt you." Gerard punched Mikey again, but then released him. He turned, I gasped and ran into my room. I gently shut the door behind me, I sunk to the floor and brought my knees to my chest.

I let out a sob when I realized that the Way brothers both wanted me. And I wanted both of them. But I knew that would never happen, I would need to choose. But I was scared, scared for my life, for both Mikey's and Gerard's life. For each one was perfectly capable of murder.


	19. Where Do You Go

Chapter 19

Ever since the fight that night, things between the Way brothers only got worse. If one opened their mouth to the other it was only to insult. One would only look at the other to shoot them a dirty look. Anytime Mikey was within eye sight Gerard would pull me closer and kiss me deeply. I knew it was not out of love, but out of pure hatred towards his brother. To say to Mikey that I was his, and only his.

I spent very little time with Mikey. We would train together and perform together but that was it; and even then we hardly spoke to one another. I started to think he'd given up, and I was quite sure I liked that idea. Our shows went on every weekend, and our performance was flawless. We'd had been given a standing ovation couple times even. Not a single accident has occurred with any of the acts in a few weeks.

I woke up on a Friday morning, the light filling my room with its warmth. I slowly pulled away the covers, sending a chill down my spine. I ran my hand through me hair before getting out of bed and standing up. I walked out of my room and was greeted by Gerard, whose hand was raised, about to knock on my door.

"Oh, you're up good…good. I was just about to wake you up for breakfast." Gerard said cheerfully, kissing me gently.

"Well I'm up," I giggled, "What's for breakfast?"

"I think Frank made waffles; but they're probably burned….he burns everything…he calls it Cajun cooking." Gerard laughed and wrapped his fingers around mine. We started to walk down the hallway when we saw Mikey step out of his room. He yawned groggily before seeing us. His eyes instantly shot down to our entwined hands. He pursed his lips and shut his door.

"Why were you late last night?"Gerard growled.

"You actually cared enough to wait up for me?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

"I don't care about you…I care about the show. Sadly we need you." Gerard stated matter-o-factly.

Mikey frowned but didn't say a word. I longed to repair the two brother's relationship. But even I knew that there was damage beyond repair. Mikey mumbled something under his breath before walking down the stairs. Gerard merely shook his head before leading us down the stairs.

Surely enough I smelt burnt waffles and I saw the blackened meal sitting on the counter. I saw Ray and Skye wince as they put a forkful of burnt food into their mouths. Gerard and I grabbed a plate and sat down across from Ray and Skye. Skye gave me a pitiful look as I forced myself to eat a small bite. Mikey crinkled up his nose and walked past the plate of waffles. He grabbed a glass and started to pour orange juice. He sat down at the counter and took a sip.

"You don't want any?" Frank asked, he sounded slightly hurt.

"I'm not really hungry," Mikey mumbled taking another sip of his drink.

No one spoke as they pushed their food around their plate to make it appear as they had eaten more than actually did. After about thirty minutes of this Gerard stood up and said.

"Thank you Frank for the breakfast, time to get ready for the show tonight," He clapped his hands together, "Meet me at the theater at three o' clock."

Everyone stood up and went their separate ways. I saw Mikey grab his helmet by the door. Before realizing what I was doing I ran up to him. At first he looked shocked, but then his face softened.

"Hey Brook," He mumbled.

"Hey Mikes, I've always wondered something." I stated looking up at him.

"And what would that be?" Mikey chuckled.

"Where exactly do you go all the time?" I asked.

Mikey bit his lip, before smiling and saying, "Why don't you go and get dressed. I'll show you exactly where I go."


	20. He Doesn't Need to be In The Picture

Chapter 20

I don't know what encouraged me to say yes, but I simply nodded my head and ran upstairs. I quickly got dressed and put on a light cover of make-up. I pulled on my shoes and ran back down the stairs. I saw Gerard in the kitchen, he was talking to Annika, they were talking in hushed whispers. I slowed my pace and listened to what they were saying.

"….Gerard if you hurt her, Mikey will flip." Annika warned.

"I'm not intimidated by my brother…" Gerard said coldly.

"You should be….you don't look at your brother as a threat, but you should. You don't know what he's capable of." Annika stated.

"But I do…..and I'm capable of far worse. If he tries to take her and ruin everything, well he doesn't need to be in the picture." Gerard answered his tone venomous. What exactly would Mikey ruin? What is Gerard planning?

"You can't get rid of him like the others Gerard, she'll get suspicious; you've got to be careful." Annika said, her tone filled with worry. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, who has Gerard gotten _rid_ of. My thoughts traveled instantly to my mother and Melody. What if he hurt them?

"I'm always careful, that Melody girl got lucky only because my idiot brother released her." Gerard spat, I let out a gasp, he had tried to hurt Mel.

I couldn't hear anymore, I bit my lip and ran in the direction of the garage. I knew I couldn't leave Gerard now, he'd hurt Mikey if I did. And he mustn't know I had over-heard that conversation that would end badly for all of us.

I shook my head and opened the door that lead to the garage, Mikey stood leaning on his motorcycle. His arms crossed across his chest, he wore a small smirk that tugged on my heartstrings. _He doesn't need to be in the picture_, Gerard's words haunted me; I was pretty sure I knew what he meant, and even thinking about Mikey being gone hurt me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I faked a smile and walked closer to him.

"Now that would ruin all the suspense now wouldn't it?" Mikey winked and pulled on his black and red helmet that matched his bike. He threw me a black helmet. "Sorry gotta wear it, even if it messes up your hair." Mikey chuckled.

I swatted his arm and put on the helmet. I could hear his chuckle as he swung his leg over the bike and sat down. I followed suit, putting my arms around his waist, I felt his muscle tense and then relax. He kicked off the ground; he revved the engine a couple times before taking off.

We sped away from the mansion, the cars on either side of me were just blurs of color as we winded through each one, receiving several honks. I laughed, forgetting about the conversation I had heard earlier, all I cared about now was Mikey and I. I knew we had to be going over the speed limit, but I honestly didn't care, I knew I was safe as long as Mikey was driving. But I had to wonder where exactly he was taking me.

We drove alongside the Passaic River, its rushing waters rising as it hit the banks. I knew the river well; my mother took me to different points all the time when I was little. Suddenly Mikey exited the highway and turned onto Broadway. I saw a very old gate come into view, its weathered stones were the color of rust, the gate itself was made of black iron, and across the top it read Mount Pleasant Cemetery. Mikey slowed down and drove into the cemetery. It was a rather large cemetery, many large marble angels and tombs filled its fields.

Mikey continued to drive deeper and deeper into the graveyard, I finally felt the engine turn off when we reached a large willow tree. Under it I saw two white marble headstones. I got off the motorcycle first and took off my helmet. We walked up to the headstones in silence, I was confused until I saw the names written on them.

Donna Way

A Caring Wife, and A Loving Mother

Let Her Soul Rest

April 5 1955- December 25 1991

Donald Way

A Devoted Husband, and A Great Father

Rest In Peace

August 22 1953- January 29 1995

"This is where I go, I vent to them when I'm angry so I don't do anything stupid." Mikey stole a sideways glance at me, "This must be weird for you."

"No not at all. I understand, you miss them." I smiled; I heard Mikey let out a breath that he'd been holding.

"Yeah, they understood me when no one else did. Especially my mother." Mikey gazed at her grave, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Frank told me you were close with her, I'm sorry." I said in an empathetic voice.

"Yeah I was, and it's okay." Mikey smiled and looked at me, "You can't tell anyone where I go. Must keep people wanting to know."

"Of course wouldn't want to ruin that," I giggled, I heard Mikey chuckle.

After about twenty minutes at the cemetery we decided to head to theater, in fear of being late. Our fear had come true when we arrive thirty minutes after three. Gerard glared at both Mikey and I, I hung my head in hopes of avoiding getting in trouble. Luckily Frank needed help with something, which Mikey and I jumped at the chance.

"Why were you guys late?" Frank asked smiling.

"We went for a ride," Mikey said simply.

"You didn't really need help did you?" I asked.

"Nope not at all, but you got away from Gerard's fury." Frank winked.

Soon the show was starting, Mikey and I performed our act beautifully, I was the only one to see Mikey almost lose his footing, but quickly catching himself. Tonight was the biggest audience the show had ever had. All the seats were almost taken, and I could tell all of us performers thrived on a big audience. Frank executed some tricky stunts that Ray had told me that he failed at every time at practice. Annika and Ray were able to make the snake disappear and reappear something that they hadn't been able to do.

When Gerard announced the end of the show the crowd erupted in applause. Everyone came back to the mansion feeling the king or queen of the world. After dinner we all went to bed. Gerard walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight. Before falling asleep Gerard's words rung through my ears, _He doesn't need to be in the picture._


	21. Unexpected Visit

Chapter 21

Weeks passed and soon Fall faded into Winter. Ice crystals covered the trees each morning; frost covered the grass, giving the Earth a Winter Wonderland appearance. Fog invaded the field; it looked menacing as it came through the forest trees. I pulled my blankets away from my body quickly, a shiver went down my spine, and I went over my coat rack and grabbed a sweatshirt to pull over my tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and opened the door. Gerard stood there as he did every morning.

Ever since I came back from the bike ride with Mikey, Gerard had been keeping a very close eye on me. I hardly had any time to myself, and if I did he was still within ear shot. Mikey had been kept at a distance, anytime he would try to come a talk to me Annika would take him away with some stupid excuse.

"Good morning Brook," Gerard grinned, he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Morning," I replied groggily.

Gerard wrapped his fingers around mine and led me downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. Once in the kitchen I saw Skye cooking exactly that. I saw Ray and Frank talking. I looked over to Mikey and Annika; she was talking while he looked immensely bored. Something was going on between Annika and Gerard, because they wouldn't let Mikey and I within twenty feet of each other.

The conversation I had overheard still haunted me, Gerard would kill for what he wanted. What that exactly was I wasn't sure, but he felt Mikey could get in the way. And if Mikey did, well _he doesn't need to be in the picture_.

I knew I had to make it seem like I knew nothing of what Gerard was planning, because if I were to slip that I knew something, well I didn't want to even think of what could happen. Gerard and I sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Frank grinned at me.

"Morning Frank," I smiled back.

Once breakfast was served we ate in a tense silence. Nobody seemed to want to talk, I would glance up at Mikey every once in a while, our eyes would meet for a second and then we'd get back to eating. Soon everyone finished their breakfast, we washed our own plates and I started to leave the kitchen behind Gerard when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Before I knew it I was in the library and I was staring into familiar eyes. Mikey.

"Hey," He breathed.

"Hey yourself, seems like we haven't talked in a while." I giggled.

"I know I don't know what Gerard and Annie are up too but they won't let me anywhere near you." Mikey scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I've been noticing the same thing, but I don't know why either." I mumbled, Gerard's haunting words swimming in my head.

"I was thinking that we could sneak out, maybe go for a ride?" Mikey shrugged.

I bit my lip, thinking it over. If we were caught Gerard would be furious, he might hurt Mikey again. I couldn't deal with seeing him getting hurt. But on the other hand, we haven't hung out in a while, and I really do enjoy spending time with him. He makes me feel safe, and I can be myself around him.

"Um…sure why not." I laughed nervously. Still not thinking if this was the best plan.

But I went upstairs and got dressed nonetheless. And within minutes I was waiting for Mikey by the front door. I was actually quite surprised that Gerard hadn't come looking for me yet. Mikey tip-toed down the stairs, a huge smile on his face. I really did like his smile.

"Are you ready," Mikey winked.

I just nodded and Mikey opened the door. Someone stood there, her fist raised an angry look on her face. A look I knew all too well. And it belonged to none other than my mother.


	22. Murderer

**Chapter 22**

I stared at the angry face of my mother. I couldn't say anything…I didn't know what to say.

"Um ma'am I don't think…" Mikey starts but my mother slaps him hard across the face, making him stagger backwards. I gasped in shock as she pushes herself inside and slams the door behind her.

"Are you the bastard that took my daughter from me?" She screams.

Mikey looks at her with wide eyes, and then he looks back at me. "Mother what are you doing here?" I asked shrilly.

"Taking you home, c'mon Brook." Mother grabs my hand and starts to pull me away, "As soon as you're safe we'll have this monster arrested!" She shoots daggers at Mikey.

"I am not coming home with you! This is my home!" I pull my hand away and step back.

"He's brainwashed you sweetie, I'm your mother, and I am taking you home."Mother says firmly, she advances towards me but Mikey pushes me back and steps in-between us.

"Ma'am leave this residence at once." Mikey said coldly. This is the first time I ever heard Mikey speak like his brother.

"How dare you! You kidnapped my daughter! And now you're telling me to leave!" Mother reaches into her purse and pulls out something. A gun.

"Mother, I chose this. I ran away no one took me away!" I scream trying to step in front of Mikey, but he holds his arm out, stopping me.

"You wouldn't run away Brook, you're a good girl. You wouldn't do that to me." My mother states holding the gun to Mikey's chest, "And now I am taking you home."

"Do you really want to kill a man?" I hear Gerard's calm voice from the top of the stairs. My mother's eyes snap up towards him.

"Who are you?" She asks, still pointing the gun at Mikey.

"I'm Gerard, I run the show. And I would appreciate you not killing one of my performers." Gerard grins maliciously walking down the stairs.

"You men took away my daughter. I just came to bring her home." Mother said looking between the two brothers. I notice Mikey looking at Gerard, his face reading a look of concern.

"I assure you we did no such thing, she came to us. To learn how to perform her gift." Gerard explains, my mother gasps.

"You told them! The one thing I told you never to tell anyone!" My mother screams at me.

"I wanted to belong somewhere! Unlike when I was living with you!" I snap back.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm taking you home. No. Matter. What." Mother says through clenched teeth, she cocks the gun. I hear Mikey gulp and a gunshot go off. I scream loudly expecting Mikey to fall to the ground, but he never does.

My mother does. I fall to my knees and look at the sight before me. My mother is staring at me with empty eyes, blood pouring from a gunshot wound in her forehead. The door behind her splattered with brain tissue and blood. I can't speak; I let out a startled sob. My mother was gone. I look up and see Gerard putting a gun on the ground.

Mikey lets out a ragged breath, and what sounds like a gag.

"You killed her…." I breathe out.

"I had too; she was going to kill Mikey." Gerard states matter-o-factly.

Blood starts to pool around her crumpled body. I feel my whole body shaking I can't believe she's gone.

"We need to dispose of the body." I hear Gerard say. I feel arms wrap under my arms and hoist me to my feet. It's Frank.

"You don't want to be here for this." Frank whispers in my ear. I look back once more at the lifeless body of my mother once more before Frank leads me up the stairs and into my room.

Once in the room, I sit on my bed and Frank wraps his arm around me. I let him comfort me as I cry.

My mother was murdered. Gerard murdered her without a second thought. What have I gotten myself into?


	23. The Plan

**Chapter 23**

I do not know how long Frank's arms were wrapped around me. Or how long I cried, but it seemed like an eternity. I never wanted my mother dead, I loved her, sure she was a bit over-protective, but she was still my mother. And I didn't do anything to stop Gerard; it was all my fault that she was gone. I knew what I had to do.

I had to leave. I had to leave before anyone else gets hurt.

I wiped my eyes and pulled away from Frank, I looked him up and down before saying, "I have to go,"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked his eyes wide full of fear.

"I can't stay here any longer, I need to go, I won't let anyone else die." I mumbled and stood up.

Frank shook his head, "You can't leave; don't you see? Gerard killed your mother so you can stay. And he'll do anything to keep you here."

"If I'm out of the picture things will return to normal! The way they were for you guys before I became part of the show."

"No they won't! You don't understand, Gerard needs you and he'll do anything to keep you." Frank stated his voice raising.

"What are you talking about? Gerard doesn't need me." I said confused.

"But he does, look the reason he invited you to come live with us wasn't for your talents. Not at all. It was because he needs a wife." Frank growled, my eyes widened.

"What are you saying? Frank you aren't making any sense."

Frank sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Before his father was killed, he put in his will that his eldest son, being Gerard, won't get full control of the show and the full inheritance until he gets married. And it specially said that it could not be anyone that was in the show before he died." Frank explained.

My breath got caught in my throat, he never loved me, he never cared for me. All he wanted was power and money. I shouldn't have fallen for his tricks. "Frank how much exactly is in the inheritance?"

"About two million and complete ownership of this estate." Frank stated.

"And what was he going to do to me once we were married?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper.

Frank was hesitant but he finally answered my question, "He was going to have you killed…..but I wasn't going to let that happen! I was going warn you and fake your death."

All I could do was simply nod, all this time Gerard wanted me dead, I was just a tool to success for him. My legs felt weak, I collapsed Frank's arms caught me and pulled me onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Brook, I'm so sorry." Frank whispered.

I felt my entire body shaking. Before I could reply to Frank the door swung open. At first I feared it was Gerard but it wasn't. It was Mikey.

He was covered in a thick layer of my mother's blood. His hands were shaking and his eyes displayed fear. He stepped towards the bed, but I scooted away.

"Brook I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know he was going to do that! Please Brook you've got to believe me!" Mikey begged.

"Believe you! How can I even trust you! You guys were all out to kill me!" I shouted.

Mikey's eyes grew in apprehension, "I would never…"

"Bullshit, Franks already told me everything Mikey!" I cut him off.

Frank tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "He never knew what Gerard was up too Brook. Gerard wasn't him dead as much as he wants you dead."

I bit my lip, feeling even worse than I did. "What are you talking about?" Mikey looked at me with terrified curiosity.

I looked to Frank, who simply nodded telling me I can tell Mikey why I was truly brought here. I retold the story Frank had explained to me, Mikey's jaw clenched and he suddenly looked extremely angry. His furious look and the fact that he was covered in blood scared me.

He remained silent for a several seconds, for a moment I thought he wouldn't say anything but something suddenly escaped his lips. "Runaway with me."

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback by his suddenly outburst.

"Runaway with me," Mikey repeated.

"I can't," I shook my head.

"Why not," Mikey asked cocking his head to the side.

"I can't put you in harm's way anymore." I stated firmly.

Mikey smirked, "I'm already in harm's way Brook, if we runaway together we'll be able to protect each other."

I thought it over, living on the run with Mikey. Being close to him, always having him around. The thought of it nearly made my heart fly out of my chest. "But I can't, what if Gerard comes after us?"

"I'll protect you Brook, nothing will happen to you. I promise." I bit my lip, I wanted to go with him. More than anything.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I nodded, Mikey smiled his crooked smile and nodded back.

"Can I come with you two?" Frank asked.

"No Frank, we need someone we can trust on the inside. To tell us what's going on." Mikey stated, but seeing Frank's disappointed face added, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I understand…..but you two better get going before Gerard senses something's up" Frank said and left the room.

"Meet me in the garage in twenty minutes." Mikey ordered.

"Okay," I agreed, he quickly left the room and walked down the hall.


	24. The Game

**Chapter 24**

My heart pounded fast and hard as I loaded some stuff into a small backpack. Not wanting to have to worry about having a huge bag on Mikey's small motorcycle. I didn't know what was going to happen, or if we were even going to get away with this, all I knew is one way or another I was leaving this place.

I took a deep breath and threw one strap over my shoulder. I opened my door and quickly but quietly walked down the hall. I knew if Gerard were to find out I was running away with Mikey, not only would I put my life in danger, but Mikey's would most likely end. I shook the thought out of my mind as I tip-toed down the stairs. My heart froze when I heard Gerard's voice inside the kitchen.

"…..Things are going to be a lot more complicated."

"I know babe, just try to stay positive." Annika's voice chimed. _Babe? Why the hell would she be calling him babe?_

"I just need to get Brook to marry me; I can then kill her and my idiotic brother and marry you. Just as we had planned." Gerard's voice sounded menacing, Annika giggled and I heard the sound of crashing lips.

Gerard and Annika were in on this together. Plotting to kill Mikey and I all along.

I fought the urge to stay and listen to more of what they would say and continued my way to the garage. Mikey was getting his bike ready, strapping a small bag to the back, he was now all clean of my mother's blood his hair still dripping from his shower. I ran over to him and grabbed the helmet he was handing me.

I pulled it on and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. Mikey put on his helmet and got on. I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist, he started up the bike and drove out of the garage. I turned my head to look back at the mansion before leaving it forever. And there on the front stairs stood a shadowy figure. I knew Gerard had seen us escape, but why didn't he stop us?

Well the answer was obvious to me. He wanted this to be a game. We were his prey, his mice. I knew he wasn't going to stop until either Mikey and I were dead or he was.

**SORRY! This was a short chapter, but I just spent the last five hours doing homework, and I really wanted to post an update. The next chapter will be epic, I promise haha.**


	25. All My Fault

**Chapter 25**

I had no idea where we were going; I didn't think Mikey even knew that. I could feel Mikey shaking, he was scared, and hell I was too. We were on the run; we couldn't stay in one place for too long that I knew. Gerard was smart and practical, he would wait and then when the time was right he would strike.

Isn't it funny how in one moment you're life is perfect, it's everything you wanted it to be and then the next moment it's spiraling down, and there's no way to catch yourself.

We continued to ride on; we passed a sign saying we had just crossed into New York state lines. My hands started to go cold, the icy night air cut through my body, I started to shiver. Mikey must've noticed because he got off the freeway and stopped at a small motel.

The neon red sign flickered and the parking lot had only two cars inside of it. One of them most likely belonging to the owner. Mikey stopped the bike's engine and I got off. I took off my helmet and the crisp smell of rain filled the air. Mikey pulled of his helmet and unhitched his bag; we then walked into the small office.

A small, pudgy man with a receding hair line sat behind the desk. His head rested on his hand and it looked as if he were asleep. Mikey gave me a small smile before going up to the desk and muttering, "Excuse me sir," But the man made no movement or acknowledgment that he heard him.

"Sir, we'd like to get a room," Mikey said a little louder, once again no movement.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, "Excuse me; we'd like to get a fucking room." I yelled, the man's eyes snapped open and he looked startled. Mikey looked at me with wide eyes, but then shook his head and returned his glance to the manager.

"Would you two like a room?" The manager asked, still a bit shaken.

"That'd be great," Mikey grinned sarcastically.

"Is one queen bed okay?" He asked looking at his ancient computer screen.

Mikey looked at me and I nodded, "Yeah that's fine." Mikey stated.

"Alright that will be thirty-four dollar and fifty cents." The manager said, Mikey pulled out his wallet and gave the manager the owed amount. "You two will be in room 208."

"Thanks," Mikey mumbled, we quickly left the office and headed into the direction of our room.

Once inside Mikey closed the door and locked it, then he closed the drapes. The room smelt of cigarettes and wet dog. I went into the bathroom and saw a rusty red color leaking from the shower head.

I bit my lip and went back into the main room. I sat down on the lumpy bed and let out a deep sigh.

"Do you think he's going to find us?" I muttered.

Mikey looked at me and sat down, "I don't know Brook, but if he does I am not letting him hurt you…..I promise." Mikey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

We soon changed into more comfortable clothes and got into bed. Sleep quickly came over me and pulled me into a dream.

_The rain came down heavily as I rushed into the small home. The door was open, but only a little. My heart started to beat faster, my stomach in knots. For I knew what was waiting for me inside. My mind told me to leave but my heart needed to see. So I pressed on, I quietly opened the door. _

_**This is all your fault**__ was written in blood above the fireplace._

_ "Mikey," I called out, but no one answered. "Mikey are you here?" My lips started to quiver when only silence answered me. I went into the kitchen and saw him._

_ Mikey lay in the middle of the small room, a pool of dark crimson blood around him. His eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly, his skin as white as snow. A deep gash across his neck was the source of all the blood. I kneeled down next to him, I wrapped my hands around his, they were ice cold, no life was left in him. _

_ I let out a sob, everything was gone. He took it away from me; there was nothing else to live for. I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't even turn around, and I knew who it was. He had found us, we had lost._

_ "You know this was all your fault. He died because of you." Gerard stated menacingly. _

_ "N-no….you killed him." I cried._

_ "True, but I wouldn't have had if you just stayed with me." Gerard growled._

_ "But you still would've killed him." I stated shakily._

_ "Now why would I kill someone if I had no reason to do so? He had to die because he took you away. He ruined my plans. He died because of you." Gerard snapped._

_ "No..no…" I shook my head and looked into Mikey's clouded eyes. The truth was there, he was gone because of me._

"Brook wake up!" I heard Mikey yell. Suddenly I opened my eyes and sat upright. My breathing was labored and my whole body shook. I looked to Mikey, a look of fear and worry spread arcoss his face.

"Y-you're okay?" I questioned.

"Of course I am you were just having a nightmare." Mikey stated soothingly.

"He killed you. Mikey he found us." I whimpered.

Mikey pulled me close to him; I wrapped my arms around him, I felt tears escape my eyes.

"He's not going to hurt me and he's not going to hurt you. We'll make it, we're going to make it." Mikey ran his hand through my hair. I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't.


	26. I Missed You Dear Brother

**Chapter 26**

**Two Years Later:**

After about one year on the run Mikey and I decided to settle down, we chose the small town of Milford, Pennsylvania. Mikey and I lived in a small white and blue house, the paint chipping away with years of weather and misuse. The front door was covered by what used to be a screen door but almost all the screen was gone leaving just the frame. Inside there was a tiny living room with a worn out couch and an old TV and a very small kitchen. Upstairs was the bedroom Mikey and I shared and the bathroom.

With time Mikey and I slowly became less and less worried that Gerard would come back. But the thought never actually left my mind. We were both able to get jobs, I worked the day shift at the local diner and Mikey worked at the bookstore. Mikey and I starting dating shortly after we ran away, I knew he was the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The shrill ring of my alarm woke me up. I lifted my head and saw that Mikey was not sleeping next to me; and my feet were cold. Meaning that he must've taken Trixie out for her morning walk. Trixie was our German Sheppard; Mikey had gotten her as my Christmas present just last month. I yawned and pulled away the covers sending a chill down my spine.

I got my clothes for my job and walked to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, allowing the hot water to warm up my cold body. I turn off the water and get out; I throw my hair into a tight ponytail and get dressed.

I walk downstairs and see Trixie's leash and Mikey's grey sweatshirt are missing, so my assumption of Mikey taking Trixie for a walk must be correct. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I drank it quickly and wrote Mikey a note before grabbing my jacket and purse and leaving the house. I got into our aged truck and pulled out of the driveway.

**Mikey's POV:**

Trixie just had to sniff and check out everything she could see. We had been out here for a good forty minutes before I decided that I wanted to head back. My hands were now numb and my nose burned.

"C'mon girl, we're going home," I stated, but Trixie pulled on her collar and tried fighting to stay outside. "Trixie come on," I gave the leash a final tug and she finally gave up. I hurried back to the house and saw the truck was gone. Brook already left for work, damn dog; I was going to make her breakfast.

I walk inside and see a note left on the coffee table. I unhook Trixie from her leash and hang up my sweatshirt. I walk over to the table and pick up the note; I can tell it's Brook's handwriting.

_Good morning babe, _

_ I work a double shift today at work. I'm sorry we won't be able to do anything on your day off. Maybe next week. But don't worry about dinner tonight; I won't get home until late. I love you._

I sigh and put down the note, I have the whole day to myself, what do I want to do? I go into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee, and then watch some TV.

These are the days that I really miss everybody. I was never bored at the mansion, Frank always kept me occupied. Trixie jumps up on the couch and curls up next to me. I start to scratch behind her ears, and soon she falls asleep.

"Great now I really am alone," I mutter with a smirk. I decide to take a short nap, I let my head fall and my eyes close.

I am woken up by Trixie's loud barking and a knock at the door. I look at the time, 3:45, Brook isn't supposed to be home for at least another four hours. I cautiously walk up to the door. I take a deep breath and unlock it, I slowly open the door and two shadowy figures force their way into the house. I am thrown to the floor by the impact of the door.

Trixie starts to bark louder and more fiercely, she growls and launches herself at one of the intruders. I get to my feet and attack the closest one to me; I hear a loud thud and Trixie whimper. I look in her direction and see her in heap on the floor by the wall. I actually look at the two trespassers and my heart sinks when I see their faces.

Annika and Gerard.

I'm frozen, I don't know how they found us, and I don't know what to do. Suddenly I am shoved to the floor and I hear Gerard growl.

"I missed you little brother." I feel someone kick my side, my breath is sucked out of my lung. I try to get up but Gerard kicks the center of my chest knocking me to the ground again. Gerard pins me to the ground and asks.

"Where is she? Tell me where she is and we'll leave."

I don't answer, and Gerard hits me hard across the face. I feel blood start to run from my nose.

"C'mon Mikey, I don't want to kill you. I will let you live if you tell me where Brook is." Gerard snaps.

I remain silent; Gerard sneers and pulls me to my feet by the collar of my shirt. I am shoved up against the wall. Gerard in inches away from me.

"I swear to God I will kill you right here, and I will make it as painful as I possibly can. All you need to do to avoid that is just tell me where she is."

"Fuck you," I growl.

"You're choice; she'll have to come home eventually." Gerard smirks evilly and punches me in the stomach. I double over; he then brings his knee to my face. I hear a sickening crunch as my nose breaks.

I lean up against the wall, preparing for another blow and when it comes I dodge it and swing my fist. I hit Gerard's face and he stumbles backwards. I take this chance to tackle him to the ground. I get on top of my brother and start to hit blindly. I don't care where I hit him; I just need to stop him from getting to Brook. Gerard claws at my arms and I can feel them burning from where he had drew blood.

I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck. I had forgotten that Annika was here. She pulls me off Gerard and I start to pry off her arms but by the time I am free from her Gerard has a hold of me. He grabs a fistful of my hair and I feel myself being dragged into the kitchen. My head burns as I try to get Gerard to let go of me.

I am forced to sit in one of our dining chairs; Annika starts to tie my arms, palm up, to the armrests. Next she ties my ankles to the legs of the chair. I try to pull against the rope but they are so tight that the rope starts to cut into my skin.

Annika starts to search through our drawers. Until she finds what she was looking for. Our butcher knife, I bite my lip and try to stay calm. I am not giving them what they want. Annika smiles as she walks over to me.

"You've been messing up our plans for too damn long." She spat before sliding the knife across my wrist. Then she does it again and again. Blood starts to pour down my arms and onto the wooden floor. My hands clench into fist to stop myself from screaming.

Annika hands the knife over to Gerard who grips it tightly and walks up to me. I glance up at him, trying to find any compassion or regret in his eyes. I find none.

Gerard to carve into my other arm. He's being careful to avoid any major arteries. Because dying fast wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

Every cut burns and soon it's too much to handle. Blood covers both my arms and I just want to pass out. I don't want to be awake when Brook comes home. But that's exactly what they want; because they wrap up my arms in cloths to stop the bleeding.

They are going kill me and make Brook watch.


	27. Gone

**Chapter 27**

My double shift at the diner ending sooner than I thought it would. I smiled, knowing Mikey would be sitting down for dinner right about now. I was hoping that I could maybe we could end up having dinner together after all.

Once inside my truck I turned up the heat, the freezing temperatures outside cut through m skin. I pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive home. I knew Mikey would be happy that I was home early; he liked it when we spent the evening together.

Rain started to come down from the sky, and fog started creep into the road from the nearby forest. The fog left an eerie layer of white smoke above the road.

Soon I was pulling into my driveway. The house was dark except for what looked like the TV in the living room. A nervous pit started to form in my stomach, _something wasn't right_, Mikey liked to leave the outside light on when I would come home late.

I walked up to the door, to find that it was open, my eyes widened. My hands started to shake, my mind told me not to go. But my heart needed to see. I pressed on, tip-toeing into the house. I saw Trixie lying down in a heap on the floor. She was licking what looked like an injured paw. She began to whimper once saw me; I quietly shushed her, and continued into the living room.

I saw small amounts of blood on the floor, and on the wall. My heart grew heavy. _They had found us_.

I bit my lip and walked into the kitchen. The light turned on and I had to blink rapidly a few times before becoming adjusted to it. What I saw only made things worse, Mikey was tied to a chair, bruises and cuts covered his face; and two bloody pieces of cloth were wrapped around his forearms. Annika stood behind him holding a bloody knife to his throat.

"Mikey!" I started to rush towards him, but I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me back. I started to claw at the arms that restrained me, leaving long red marks across their arms.

"Now, now we don't need to make this a big deal Brook." Gerard chuckled.

"Asshole let him go! Let us go! We've left you alone for two years!" I yelled at him still trying to free myself.

"But I need you Brook and I can't have him around because he'll just try to ruin everything again." Gerard explained.

"Couldn't you find another girl to marry? It doesn't have to be me." I stated.

"But now you two have made it such a fun game for me." Gerard stated matter-o-factly.

Gerard kneed me in the back of my knees making me collapse to the floor. I felt cold metal enclose around my wrist. Gerard then shut the other end of the handcuff to the handle bar on the stove. I saw Mikey try to pull away from Annika, she only tighten her grip on the knife and slid it across his neck, only a little bit, but enough to where Mikey winced and stopped moving.

"Now that we can talk face to face, I have a proposition to ask you about." Gerard smirked kneeling down to my level.

"And what would that be." I barked.

"Well if you leave with Annika and I, and become my wife. We will let Mikey go." Gerard said, his silky voice not allowing to show if he was lying or not.

"Don't do it!" Mikey called out, his voice quivered and was weak.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Your mother has already died because of you….now do you want Mikey to perish because of you too?"

My breath caught in my throat, I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't what I wanted. "I-I'll come with you." I mumbled.

"Brook no! Please!" Mikey called out, I looked up at him. My eyes filled with tears and I mouthed to simple words._ I'm Sorry_.

Gerard clapped his hands together and got to his feet. "Good, good. Kill him." Gerard motioned to Annika.

"No! You said-"I screamed but it was too late.

Annika slid the knife in a quick motion; Mikey's head slumped forward and rested against his chest. Blood started to soak his t-shirt. I prayed for him to move, to make a sound, but nothing happened.

"Mikey! Oh my God! No!" I wailed, tears ran down my cheeks. I looked to Gerard, "He was your brother! You lied to me!"

"Come now Brook, acting childish won't bring him back. He's gone." Gerard unhooked the other side of the handcuff.

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. Mikey couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. Annika walked up to me and wiped the side of the red stained knife on my shirt. Leaving a long bloody streak across my chest; a streak of his blood.

I let out a sob; I looked at Mikey once more before being ushered out of the house and into the back seat of their car.

Gerard handcuffed me to the handle at the top of the window.

Mikey was gone, and it was all my fault.


	28. Rain

**Chapter 28**

The rain wouldn't stop, it poured from the heavens, as if they too were crying for Mikey. Tears silently fell from my eyes; the image of Mikey's head falling limply to his chest wouldn't leave my mind; and the blood, dark crimson blood that proved to me that he was gone. He was gone because of me.

A sob rippled through my chest, Gerard glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "Will you please shut up; crying isn't going to bring him back." He spat, I bit my lip trying to get a hold of myself. I finally was able to get the tears to stop, but my body started to shake.

I couldn't believe what had happened, I was sure that Mikey and I would get married, and start a family. That we'd move into a bigger place and live our life together happily. But that plan was severed by that knife. Mikey was gone, and I was going to die soon enough.

Gerard pulled into a parking lot of a hotel. He stopped the engine and got out; he opened my door and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my sore wrists and looked up at him.

"If you try to run I'll find that old friend of yours and kill her….understand?" Gerard snarled. He was talking about Melody, I hadn't spoken to her in nearly three years, but my stomach still churned at the thought of her dying. I just nodded my head; Gerard grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car.

We all walked into the lobby, Gerard walked up to the front desk. The man looked up at me and his eyes widened. I must look like a mess, make-up running from crying, a long smear of blood across my chest, and I knew I looked scared because that was exactly how I felt.

"We'd like a room," Gerard stated, forcing the man's attention back to him.

"H-how many beds?" He asked.

"Just one will be fine," Gerard smiled flakily.

"Is one bed and a hide-away okay Sir?" The man questioned not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"That'd be perfect." Gerard breathed.

He paid for the room and we walked to the elevator, no one spoke, the tension so thick that I practically couldn't breathe. We got to the room and Gerard locked the door and closed the curtains. The same exact things Mikey had done that night two years ago. Gerard glared at me and said.

"The wedding will be tomorrow night. In the morning you will pick out a dress, Annika will go with you, and don't try to run away."

I couldn't speak, my lips frozen shut; I didn't know what I was going to do.

**Frank's POV:**

I knew that Gerard had found out where Mikey and Brook were. The note in his room told me this. I just hope that I wasn't too late. I pressed on the gas harder, making the car accelerate past the legal limit. I had to make it in time, I just had too.

I pass the Pennsylvania state line and I know I'm only a few miles away. I could make it….._God I hope I make it_. The rain was coming down heavily making it hard to see out of the windshield, but I didn't care I pressed my foot down even farther. Minutes seem like hours as they slowly tick by; I bite my lip trying to calm myself down.

Soon a small green sign reading _Welcome to Milford_, comes into view, I let out a sigh. I had made it, but was it too late?

I look at every address on the houses trying to find the one that matches the note. I see a small blue house, with faded numbers of that I'm looking for. I quickly stop the car and get out. I skip the steps at the front door and enter the house.

The stench of blood fills my nose. I see small smears of the dried crimson on the walls and floors. I shake my head and prepare myself for what I knew was coming. I hear the sound of a dog whimpering and scratching from the kitchen.

I cautiously step into the room; a German Sheppard is standing anxiously by the feet of Mikey. Every now and then it would lift its paw and graze it against the leg of the chair. Mikey sat slumped in the chair. Blood soaked his t-shirt and a pool of blood surrounded him.

"Mikey…." I called out, my voice small and raspy, "Mikey please don't be dead."

The dog quickly turned around and growled, protected her master. I put up my hands and try to calm her down. I see a silver name tag around her neck. _Trixie_.

"Trixie, it's okay girl. I'm not going to hurt you." I stated in a soft voice and repeated it until she finally backed down and let me step closer to Mikey.

"Oh God, Mikey." I breathed, I saw the cloths covered in blood, I had never thought Gerard would sink this low.

I slowly begin to unwrap his wrists; I see many shallow, narrow cuts that ran up Mikey's forearm. I try to blink away the tears but soon they overtake me. I continue to untie his ankles and then I look up at him.

I carefully put my hand behind his head and wrap my other arm behind his back. I gingerly lay him on the ground; I take in his battered and bruised face.

"Mikey, Mikey please…"I sob, not wanting to accept that my best friend is actually dead.

I hear a faint coughing sound erupt from below me. I gasp and look down...


	29. We'll Make It

**Chapter 29**

I didn't sleep at all, my mind was too busy thinking; thinking about Mikey, about the wedding, and about how they were going to kill me. All I hope for is that it's quick, that I don't feel much. It's a funny feeling, knowing that your end is near. Knowing who is going to kill you and why. I've come to accept the fact, no one was going to die because of me anymore, and with me gone people would be safe.

I could hear Annika and Gerard snoring softly in the next room, I couldn't run away but I could call someone, just so I could say goodbye. I quietly turned over and grabbed the phone; I squinted to see the numbers. I'd memorized these numbers from dialing them so many times. It rung three times before she answered groggily.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mel, it's me Brook." I whispered.

"_Brook? Holy hell! Why are you calling me?_" Melody sounded fully awake now.

"Mel….I've messed up, two people died because of me, and you were almost killed. A-and now it's my turn." I stated my voice quivered.

"_What are you talking about? Who died? And Brook…..are you talking about killing yourself? Look about what happened three years ago….I forgive you. Where are you?"_ Melody sounded frantic.

"You can't help me now Mel, I just wanted to tell someone goodbye." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

"_Brook, honey, where are you? I can come see you. Please don't hurt yourself, you can come live with me…..I don't care what you've done. Please just don't do anything stupid."_ Melody begged, I let out a muffled sob. She still cared about me; after all I've done to her.

"I can't tell you where I am. And I don't plan on hurting myself Mel," I answered, "Somebody is going to kill me."

The line was silent for a moment, "_Brook are you talking about that creepy guy from the freak show? Run away Brook, come stay with me. We'll get you some protection."_

"I can't, he'll hurt you. I just wanted to say goodbye Melody. Thanks for everything." I muttered and hung up before she could respond.

I put my face into the pillow and screamed. Screamed for Mikey and my mother. Screamed for the fact that I was going to die soon. And screamed because I really was not ready to die.

When the sun rose above the horizon Gerard and Annika woke up; I was told to take a shower so Annika and I could go dress shopping. The warm water relaxed my tense muscles a little but my stomach was still uneasy. I quickly got dressed and met them in the main room; soon after I left with Annika to go a pick out a white dress.

**Frank's POV:**

I heard a coughing sound erupt from below me; I gasped and looked down. Mikey's eyes were open, he looked up at me, his eyes displayed a look of fear.

"T-they h-have her." Mikey stated his voice weak, "G-Gerard is going to k-kill h-h-her."

"We'll get to her, don't worry." I said reassuringly. I glanced down at his chest _that was why he was still alive_, there was a long shallow cut from his left shoulder mid chest. It missed any major arteries and it wasn't deep enough to cause any serious damage.

"W-we have to go. Frank w-we need to get to her before it's t-too late." Mikey said attempting to sit up, but he winced and held his bruised side.

"Okay, let me help you up." I nodded, I knew he would not stay here, he needed to come. I wrapped one arm behind his back and the other he grabbed with one of his hands. We finally were able to get into a standing position. Mikey seethed and I asked, "Are you sure you're able to do this?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I n-need to save her."

"Do you have any idea to where they are?" I asked helping him out of the house.

Mikey bit his swollen lip, "No idea but I think I may know who might."

I got Mikey into the car, "Who?" I asked.

Mikey whistled loudly and Trixie came running out of the house and into the back seat of my car. Mikey looked at me and answered, "Who does Annika always tell everything too, te one person she tr-trusts?"

"Skye…" I breathed.

"She's our only hope." Mikey nodded, "We need to call her."

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial the mansions number. It rings twice before Skye picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Skye do you know where Gerard and Annika took Brook?" I ask.

"_I don't know what you're talking about._" She's answers quickly.

"Yes you do, look if you don't tell me Brook is going to die. Please Skye, please." I beg.

She quiet for a few moments before sighing and saying, "_Fine…they are at the Greenview Hotel. But you better hurry the wedding is tonight."_

"Thank you so much!" I said and hang up. I pull out of the driveway hastily and speed out of Milford.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asks.

"Greenview Hotel, we have to hurry the wedding's tonight." I report.

Mikey curses to himself, "We'll make it…we just have too."


	30. A Wedding

**Chapter 30**

We'd picked out a dress, a simple white one made of lace and silk. It would've been beautiful if I was wearing it for someone I truly loved and not for the man that was going to kill me. Time ticked by quickly, the wedding coming closer and closer. Annika came in and said it was time to get dressed and ready. I nodded slowly and grabbed my dress.

I glanced over at the food tray that Gerard had ordered for himself; and on that tray was a silver steak knife. An idea came into my head; I could kill him at the altar. I would be able to tell the police what he did to Mikey, and that he held me against my will. Killing him would be self-defense right?

I bit my lip, thinking it over, deciding that it was for the better I grabbed the knife and went into the bathroom to get ready.

I was able to hide the knife under my dress. I wasn't going to give up without a fight; I was going to get justice, for Mikey, for my mother, and for me. I applied a light layer of make-up before taking a deep breath and walking out to the main room to meet Gerard and Annika.

Annika wore a short black cocktail dress and Gerard was in a classic black tuxedo. Gerard smirked, "You look fantastic,"

"Bite me," I growled.

"Oh come now Brook, we're to be married tonight." Gerard clapped his hands together.

"Not out of love, out of your greed. You selfish prick." I snapped. Gerard's eyes narrowed.

"I never did love you, and yes I am only getting married to you because, for two reasons, one I really want all that money; and two because you and my idiotic brother made it such a fun game of hide and seek." Gerard laughed maliciously, Annika smiled cheekily at me.

"Your brother was ten times a better man than you'll ever be! He actually cared for the people around him," I shouted at Gerard and then I turned my glare to Annika, "And if you think he actually cares for you, you'd be mistaking, once he see's you as in inconvenience you'll be dead in a blink of an eye."

Annika gasped and looked at Gerard who glared back at me, "Of course she's lying baby, I want us to be together forever."

Annika nodded but looked slightly unconvinced. "Let's get this over with," I mumbled and walked out of the room, Annika and Gerard following close behind me. Once we reached the small wedding chapel that was inside the hotel, I went into the back room whereas Gerard and Annika went into the chapel.

The back room was small, and had a mirror that spread across one side of the room. Bright lights lit up the room very nicely, I looked in the mirror, I had always dreamt about getting married. Meeting my prince charming and starting a family together; but never did I think I was going to be forced to marry a man that only wants to murder me.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. An aching feeling in chest reminded me that my real prince charming was dead, that he'd been brutally murdered. Tears started to form in my eyes but I shook my head, refusing to let them fall. I couldn't let them see how weak I was, and if I really was going to kill Gerard I needed to have a clear head.

I heard the wedding music begin to start playing. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the small room. Gerard stood waiting for me at the end of the aisle, his brows were furrowed and his eyes glared at me evilly. I glared back at him and walked slowly up to him. He linked his arm around mine and we stepped up to the priest.

"We gathered here today to witness these two people become joined in holy matrimony…" I tuned out what he was saying, because frankly I didn't want to hear it, none of it was true between Gerard and me.

"Do you Gerard Arthur Way take Brook Neilson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as both of you shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do," Gerard stated proudly, I had to hold back the urge to laugh.

"And do you Brook Neilson take Gerard Arthur Way to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as both of you shall live?"

I looked to Gerard; I couldn't get my mouth to move. Of course I didn't want to marry him, but I needed to. Or…..

My hand felt to where I had hidden the knife, I could feel the cold metal through the silk of my dress. Gerard looked at me with menacing eyes.

"Ms. Neilson?" The priest asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Brook, don't do this." Gerard growled.

I started to shake my head when I heard the door being thrown open. Trixie came running in and behind her Frank and…and…Mikey.

"Mikey?!" I screamed and started to run towards him but Gerard grabbed my upper arm.

"Say I do Brook!" Gerard hissed.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" I shouted and pried away his hands. Once he released me I ran up to Mikey.

"H-how how are you still alive?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

"They can't get rid of me that easily." Mikey smirked.

Annika grabbed my arm and pulled me away, Frank launched himself at her; yelling many unintelligible profanities. Gerard walked up to me and started to drag me back up to the altar, but Mikey ran up to him and shoved him to the ground.

Furious, Gerard get back to his feet and swings blindly at Mikey. Mikey manages to dodge one blow but is hit by Gerard's second swing. Mikey falls against one of the pews, using it to help keep him on his feet, Gerard punches Mikey again, this time on his lower jaw. Mikey stumbles slightly but manages to stay on his feet. Gerard pulls his arm back getting ready to hit Mikey again but I run up behind him and wrap my arms around Gerard's neck.

Gerard's hands grab my arms and pull them away quite easily. He turns and faces me, a look of pure rage written across his face. He grabs my shoulders tightly and slaps me hard across the face; then I am thrown to the floor. My face burns where he slapped me and I feel blood start to fall from my nose. I look up to see Mikey punching Gerard; he has him pinned up against a wall.

I turn my head and see Annika on the floor in a crumpled heap, I look at her chest and notice she is not breathing, and then I see the large gash on the side of her head. Frank is looking down at her his breathing labored, a bloody service booklet in his hand; he looks both scared and angry at what he had done. I turn my attention back to Gerard and Mikey; they are now wrestling on the ground. Mikey's face looks tired and I know he is weak, but he continues to fight Gerard. Gerard gains the advantage and straddles Mikey's waist.

I quickly get to my feet and run over to Gerard before he could hit Mikey again. I pull out the knife and shove it into Gerard's shoulder. He lets out a piercing cry and rips it out. Gerard looks at me, blood running from both his nose and his lip, he looks absolutely terrifying.

He stands and grabs my throat, shoving me against the wall. My head slams against it with a loud thud, making my vision go blurry. Gerard's hands constrict around my throat cutting off my air supply.

"You know what? You weren't worth it. I should've just killed you when I had the chance." Gerard spat, "But no worries I'll just make room for it now."

He lifts the knife above his head, it gleams brightly when the light hits it and I watch it come down. But before it could pierce my skin Mikey tackles his brother to the ground. I collapse to the floor on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I watch as Mikey slice the knife across Gerard's face; the face that so many people are hypnotized by.

Gerard let's out another scream, "Please Mikey….I'm your brother." I hear him breathe.

Mikey's hands are shaking, and he looks down at his older brother. The brother that he once loved. What Mikey does next shocks me, he sighs and get up off of Gerard. Mikey walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I see Gerard grab a piece of broken glass, from some wine glasses that must've fallen during the struggle, and start to run up to Mikey.

"Mikey WATCH OUT!" I scream. Mikey turns around, knife in hand, and faces his brother at just the right moment. Mikey thrusts the knife under Gerard's chin. Gerard instantly goes limp and falls to the floor. His eyes glossed over and empty. He's gone.

Frank walks over to us and looks down at Gerard; then up at me. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter.

"I-I killed him." Mikey mumbles shakily.

Franks gently pats him on the shoulder, "He was going to kill her Mikes."

Mikey nods and turns to face me, I see the long narrow cut across his chest, I wondered if Annika missed on purpose? We'd never find out.

Mikey wraps his arms around me again and holds me as tight as he can. Suddenly I feel him collapse in my arms.

"MIKEY!" I shriek as we both fall to the floor.


	31. The End

**Chapter 31**

**Mikey's POV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Frank's voice rang through my ears.

"I'm going to give you the same answer as I have given you the past four times you've asked, I don't know Frank." Brook sighed, she sounded slightly irritated.

"He's been asleep for two days!" Frank exclaimed in an exhausted breath.

_Two days? I've been out for two days!_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I know, but he'll wake up soon, he has too." Brook mumbled the last part, I didn't think Frank heard her because he said.

"Well he has too because I don't know what I'd do without my best friend."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Jesus! That beeping was really annoying._

"He will Frank don't worry; he's going to be okay," She sighed, I felt her soft hands wrap around mine, I willed my hand to squeeze hers back, I wanted to reassure that I was going to be okay.

**Brook's POV:  
><strong>

I sighed and looked up at Mikey. After he'd collapsed in the chapel the police had arrived. Apparently someone had called them about the fight. I explained to them the entire situation, they seemed to understand, but they did say all of us, Mikey, Frank, and I, would have to appear before a judge.

I kissed Mikey's hand gently, urging him to wake up. I let out a small gasp when I felt his fingers slowly start to wrap around mine.

Frank shot up out of his seat and rushed over to the other side of the bed. We both looked anxiously at Mikey, waiting for him to open his eyes. A few moments later Mikey's eyes gradually started to open.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "W-what happened?" Mikey asked, his voice low and raspy.

"You passed out." Frank stated, I rolled my eyes and said.

"Thanks captain obvious," Frank shrugged his shoulders and giggled, "You fainted because you went into severe shock from both your injuries and what you had been through." I reported.

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, "That means that G-Gerard is really gone?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, so is Annika,"

"What about the police? Are we going to be arrested?" Mikey questioned.

"No man, Brook told them everything that happened and they let us go. Of course we're going to need to go to court but they don't think any charges will be put against us." Frank said, patting Mikey's shoulder softly.

Mikey looked down at his hands, he was biting his lip and looked forlorn. "Mikey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Is it weird that I miss him?" Mikey looked up at me, "Gerard I mean, I miss him."

"The guy who tortured you for nearly six years, nearly killed you, took you girlfriend and then tried to kill her; nah it's okay to miss him." Frank spat, I shot him a glare.

"No Mikey, he was you're brother even after all he did to you, you still loved him." I patted his hand, Mikey nodded his head slowly.

**Time Lapse: Four Days Later**

Mikey had been released from the hospital two days later. He was still weak but was gaining back his health at a very fast pace. Frank, Mikey and I went back to the mansion. Trixie loved the big back yard and she liked both Ray and Skye.

**Time Lapse: One Year Later**

After we went through the court process we were all cleared of any charges put against us. Mikey ended up inheriting the legacy that Gerard had wanted all those years. He took Gerard's place and began to run the show. Mikey and I still perform together; and Mostra Di Freaks currently is selling out every night and is planning on moving to another bigger theater.

Things between everyone were tense at first, but soon loosened up. Skye apologized to both Mikey and I, saying that she should've stopped Gerard and Annika when she first heard of their plan. Naturally Mikey and I forgave her.

Melody lives with us at the mansion. She is the shows manager and hostess. When we returned I had immediately met up with her. She had forgiven me, and we acted as if nothing had happened between us.

Mikey and I are now engaged, soon to be married in the spring. I was going to marry the true man of my dreams.

After everything that had happened, to joining the show, running away from home, and meeting Gerard. I began to think how much this show had changed my life. For the better or the worse, well I guess that's up for you to decide.

**THE END.**


End file.
